The Star Lines of Destiny
by Asian Alien Kitty
Summary: A griffin and a dragon's destiny are intervined how? Natsumi likes Hitsugaya and he likes her but Natsumi's friend Nakito was Hitsugaya's fiancee before parting. What will she do? HitsugayaXOC Busy so updating will be slow.
1. Prologue The Prophecy

**The Story of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi.

**Prologue**

Natsumi's POV:

_When I was born a prophecy was told about me. When I die the prophecy will begin. What does this prophecy want I have no clue. But, I only understand one thing. A dragon will merge with a griffin and save death from one another. I wonder what that means. I am no griffin nor am I a dragon. This is stupid as can be. But why when I die?_

The prophecy goes as:

_A dragon and griffin born under the same star. One born when dead one alive and later die. They will save each other from death and merge powers. In a world where the dead walks and swords have spirits they will be the ultimate power to destroy darkness. Secrets unfold and only one thing will keep them together. LOVE._


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**The Story of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi.

**Chap.1 The Beginning**

Natsumi woke up to the sun in her eyes. She blinked and yawned. Her house was quiet. Outside, a bird chirped happily. Her eleventh birthday. If her parents would remember then a miracle might happen. Natsumi got dressed in her usual tank top and skirt. She opened the door to find herself face to face with a ghost. Natsumi ignored the ghost and continued walking. She looked at the living room. Nobody was there. Dining room. Again nobody was their. _Maybe they are still asleep._ Natsumi thought and slipped out the house. She walked towards the park in her neighborhood. It was the only place Natsumi loved and liked. Her parents were all druggies and her older brother was never there when she needed it.

**BOUM!**

A weird mask like monster appeared. _Hello. My you look tasty. Now be a good girl. _The hollow lunged. Natsumi found herself with a chain on her chest. She saw someone that looked like her on the ground. Natsumi rushed over only to gasp in horror. The body was she. _Now you understand good._ The hollow lunged again. But, this time a sword stopped it. The hollow screeched. _How dare you shinigami. I hate you. _Natsumi looked at her hero. An orange haired man with a black haired girl. They had been together. Another slice and cut. The hollow disappeared. _It looks like her chain of fate is broken. _The black hair girl said. _I have to get you to this happy place called Rukongi. You will like it there._ The girl nodded. Natsumi felt like she was sucked into a vortex only to open her eyes in a forest at night.

How do you like it so far? I know its short so I promise the next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 2 Rukongi

**The Story of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi.

**Chap.2 Rukongi**

Natsumi dusted herself off just to find out that she was wearing a sky-blue kimono. _…………… That black haired girl told me I died. But, she didn't tell me I would wake up in the middle of a forest with no FOOD or SHELTER. Now how am I supposed to live in this Rukongi? She said Rukongi was for the dead by there are no dead people anywhere. For goodness sake what was she. _Natsumi looked around. Silence echoed around her. _………………………_ _Maybe I should walk around. _Natsumi thought to herself. She walked past a forest into a clearing. In front of her was a village. _Home and people. Perfect._

Natsumi walked into the village just as dawn broke. Like magic people started coming out of the houses. Natsumi huddled in a bush hoping nobody will and could see her. But, she was suddenly chased by a pack of dogs. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Natsumi screamed and ran. _People stared at her as she passed. _Who is this girl wearing a kimono? _Some whispered. _Somebody help!!!!!! _Natsumi desperately ran. She fell. _Bye stupid life. _She thought and closed her eyes.

Then Natsumi heard someone yell _Scat! Go back! Bad dogs! _Natsumi opened her eyes to stare at her savior. A girl with brown hair was shooing the dogs away. _Are you ok? _The girl asked. _Fine. Thanks. _Natsumi answered. _Are you new here? _The girl asked again. _Yeah why? Is it that noticeable? _Natsumi asked. The girl laughed. _Yeah. Surprised you didn't know that. The dogs always chase the new people. My name is Aki what about you? _The girl smiled. Natsumi smiled back and answered. _My name is Natsumi. _Aki looked at her and shrugged. _Since you are new, do you want to live with my family? We always adopt and you could be like a sister to me. _Natsumi thought about that for a while. _Sure. _Aki led Natsumi to the edge of the village. _This is my house. _Natsumi looked to see a comfortable home. _Wow. If this is Rukongi then I like it._

_This is my parents. This is my little brother Nishin. Do you think you will like it here? _Aki asked after introducing her family. _Yes, I like it._ Natsumi answered. Aki showed Natsumi around the house. _You will sleep beside me. _Aki answered. Natsumi nodded. This family was better then her old drug addicted family. At night as she snuggled into bed one word cam into Natsumi mind. **HOME.**

So how do you like it? I hope you can have fun. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 3 Here Comes Hitsugaya Taichou

**The Story of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi.

**Chap.3 So Here Comes Hitsugaya Taichou?**

Natsumi woke up only to find out that Aki was already out of bed. _Interesting, now where is she? _Natsumi got dressed in the cherry red yukata that Aki had prepared for her. She checked herself in the mirror. _Perfect. _Natsumi walked downstairs. _Ohayou Natsumi. (Good morning Natsumi) _Aki's mom greeted Natsumi. _Ohayou gosaimasu (Good morning proper way). Where is Aki? _Natsumi asked. _Aki is practicing her fencing skills. She is outside in the park. It is up over the hill. _Natsumi thanked Aki's mom and went outside. _Good morning to the world. _Natsumi thought cheerfully. She walked towards the place where Aki was supposedly there. Instead of seeing Aki doing her fencing, Natsumi saw Aki being attacked by boys. They were throwing stones at Aki and calling her **SLUT**. Natsumi didn't know what to do. _Should I go or stay? Go. _Natsumi walked down. _**Hey you morons. Why call my friend a slut. Did she do anything to you? **_Natsumi retorted at them. The only snickered. Natsumi glared at them. _You think you are so smart do you? Well we challenge you to a fencing fight with your friend. Care for it. If you lose then you and the girl here will have the pleasure of being our date for one month. _One of the boys snickered again. _Don't Natsumi it isn't worth it. _Aki pleaded. Natsumi ignored her. _Fine I accept. _A boy threw Natsumi a sword. _Then let's begin shall we? _The boy charged at Natsumi. Natsumi remembered when she was alive. _Gymnastic, karate and fencing I took them for a reason. Guess I'll use them now. _Natsumi did a somersault in the air and landed on the ground behind the boy. She tried to strike but the boy blasted her away magically. _Drats! _Natsumi tried again. Again, she was blown back. _How are you doing Aki? _Natsumi asked while dodging. _Bad. _Aki answered back. _…………… Is it me or am I in a bad jam. _She dodged again and decided to strike on the shoulder. _Stupid. _The boy laughed and blew Natsumi away again. She fell sprawled on the ground. The boy put his sword near the jugular vein of Natsumi. _Give up? _He asked with a smile. Natsumi was about to agree when something or somebody pushed the boy away. _What are you doing to this girl here? _Natsumi blinked twice. _……………… _She looked up. A boy maybe a year older then her wearing a cape with the kanji 10 on it was blocking the person for her. Natsumi blinked again and was surprised when Aki bowed down to that person. _Hhhhhhitsugayaaaa taichouuuu nnnice toooo seee yyyyou. _Aki manage to stutter. She blushed to her hair. _Why she likes this person. Hitsugaya taichou huh? Is he famous or something? _Natsumi looked up again at the person. _Using a zanpakuto huh? If I see you with that again then you will be exiled from this Rukongi district. _The boy said. _Yes, I understand Hitsugaya Taichou. _The boy motioned to his gang and ran. _Are you okay? _Hitsugaya asked. _Sure. I am fine thanks know can my friend and me go? I think she is hurt. _Natsumi didn't want this person new her. He was intimidating. _Who has white hair when they are young anyway? _She muttered silently. _Did you say something? _Hitsugaya said. _This girl somehow seems to not like me. _He thought. Natsumi watched carefully as Hitsugaya walked towards Aki and helped her up. Aki blushed furiously. _……………_ _Aki and me should go now thanks a lot. _ Natsumi tried to snatch Aki. Aki of course went away. _Are you guys sure you are going to be ok? _He asked. _If it wasn't for you then I'm sure Aki would be ok. _Natsumi thought. _We are fine just fine. _She grabbed Aki and hauled Aki away.

_Aki why do you like that creep? _Natsumi muttered under her breath. She and Aki was dipping there legs in the lake. _Because he is cute and handsome at the same time._ Aki answered. _I wish I was a soul reaper. Then I could be with him. _Aki looked up dreamily. _……… What type of friend are you. _Natsumi said. _A friend that likes Hitsugaya Taichou. _Aki laughed and threw water at Natsumi's face. Natsumi stuttered, shook herself and ran after the laughing Aki. _Why you!!!!!! You will pay for that!!!!!!!! _They both ran and ran.

**CRASH! **Aki crashed. _Owwwww. _Aki looked. _Oh sorry. _Natsumi saw that it was Aki's dad. _You guys are late. Go in supper is ready. _Natsumi and Aki ran inside. Natsumi and Aki ate supper while Aki talked about her "dream boy" and there meeting with him. _He was so cool as he saved Natsumi. You should have seen him. _It when on and on forever. Or it seemed like that to Natsumi. _Will Aki stop already. I mean like this taichou isn't like a god. He is just someone that is a captain. What ever. _Natsumi picked at her food and said _I'm going to bed. _She brushed her tooth, changed cloth and went to bed. After a while, Natsumi heard Aki coming up but she took no notice and closed her eyes. _Tomorrow will be a new day. Tomorrow I wont have to see that weird boy again. Tomorrow is a new possibility. _They did not know that Hitsugaya was thinking about them.

Hitsugaya's POV

_I was shocked to find out how one of the girls defended herself over a zanpakuto so easily. She also showed an immense amount of reisatsu. I should tell Yamamotou taichou about this tomorrow. Right now I have to finish all my paperwork. Where is Rangiku when you need her. She is probably sleeping again. I should go visit……. She always know how to make me fell better. Maybe that's why she is my ._

I'm not telling you who Hitsugaya is going to go visit nor telling you who she is. It makes people want to read on. Pleez review. I want to know how you think about my characters. If you continue reading you will sure have fun learning about my other OC character coming up.


	5. Chapter 4 Who Knew That

**The Story of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and my mystery character appearing in this chapter.

**Chap.4 Who Knew That?**

_Wake up sleepy head! _Someone sang. _What? _Natsumi rubbed her eyes. Aki was singing. _Aki what happened to you? _Natsumi said. Aki never ever sang so loudly. _Hitsugaya taichou is inviting us to visit his division. I am so excited! _Natsumi opened her eyes even more. Aki was dressed all prettily. _I think Aki has brain fever. _Natsumi rolled her eyes. _ Not another day with that captain. _Natsumi got dressed. Even thought it had only been one day with Hitsugaya Natsumi was sick of him. Aki on the other hand was singing as if it was her birthday. _We are going to visit Hitsugaya Taichou. Come on lets hurry. _Aki held Natsumi's hand. _Wait we have to eat breakfast first. _Natsumi tried to slow Aki down. Aki paused for a second. Then she smiled again, _Well whatever lets get going._ People stared at Aki as they walked along the village. They went to the front gate of seireitei. Right there was Hitsugaya taichou.

_Hello. I think we met yesterday. I was surprised by your skills yesterday. What is your name? May I show you around my division? _Hitsugaya said. _I am Natsumi and this is Aki. _Natsumi said. _Is it me or is Aki blushing. _Natsumi stared to her side. _Yep she is. Aki is wearing her best clothing too. ……… _Natsumi started straight ahead. _So are we going or not? _Natsumi demanded. _Yes. Please follow me. _He led both of them inside. _Typical of soul reapers to wear black. Or so I heard. _Natsumi looked around. All the people around her said _Hello Hitsugaya Taichou. _Or _Good morning Hitsugaya taichou. _Hitsugaya only answered back with an _hn._ Natsumi looked at him carefully. _So what is so cool about him? He is just headstrong and the tenth division captain. Like I care at all. _Natsumi hissed quietly at him. _This person is going to ruin my life. He is my enemy. _Aki was talking to Hitsugaya. _You must be so popular among the soul reapers here. After all, you are the boy genius. _Aki gushed. _I have to say, she is good at flirting. _Natsumi thought. _Now this is the entrance to the tenth division. I am the captain here as u can see. My lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumato. She likes to tease so I would be careful if I were you. _Hitsugaya explained. Like Hitsugaya said, the first things Natsumi saw was a woman come rushing towards them. _Captain bringing two beautiful ladies towards our division? You are such a player. What would she say? _Natsumi looked at Aki. Aki looked back at her. They both shrugged. _Who is she? _Aki asked. Hitsugaya blushed. _No one at all. Just someone. Let us continue walking. _They all took a step forward. Rangiku had joined when…

_Toshiro-kun! I finished the papers just like you requested. Oh visitors. Are they going to be joining us soon? _A girl with long silver flowing hair flowing down her back came running. She had yellow eyes that seemed to stare at you. _Ah Nakito. You are done good. They are not new comers. I wanted to reward them for fighting of an exile from seireitei. So I thought I would show them around. _Nakito and Hitsugaya smiled at each other. It was one of those special smiles. Hitsugaya then turned around. _This is my fiancée Nakito Kuchiki. She is the adopted daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki the sixth captain. Nakito is also my third seat._ He explained. faint! Aki collapsed. _AKI! AKI! AKI! AKI! _Natsumi called. _We should take her to the fourth division. _Nakito suggested. _Yes. _Hitsugaya agreed with her. Rangiku nodded. Natsumi just shrugged.

Natsumi waited at the fourth division. _Stupid Aki. It was no surprise that he has a fiancée right? Yet, she collapsed. Well then, Aki was part of his fan club. I mean Nakito is stunningly pretty. _Natsumi sighed. After Hitsugaya and Nakito had helped Natsumi. Unohana Taichou came. _Your friend is fine. She just seems a little bit dazed. It seems she has been in shock. Do you know why? _Natsumi shook her head. _I can't tell this person Aki's secret. _

Natsumi and Unohana Taichou didn't talk for a while. _I will go check on her now. _Unohana stood up and went in the room. She came out with a very unhappy Aki. _Aki we are going back to Hitsugaya Taichou. He told me where to meet him. Don't say no. _Natsumi whispered to Aki. Aki nodded. Natsumi led the way. They walked and walked until they saw Hitsugaya. Nakito was there. She turned around and waved. Natsumi saw Aki's hand change into fists. _Calm down Aki. _Natsumi whispered. They both slowly walked up.

_Well it seemed like our time was cut short today because Aki seemed to have fainted. _Hitsugaya said. Natsumi heard Aki whisper _More like Nakito. _Nakito didn't flinch when Aki said that. Instead she looked up into the sky. _I love to watch the sunset here. We called you to this spot to watch. _Natsumi looked up at the sun. It was fading slowly. _Oh no! We have to go now. Thanks for letting us see your division today. Come on Aki. Remembered what happened last time when we came home late? _Aki and Natsumi ran while waving back. Nakito wave back and she and Hitsugaya smiled.

Once Natsumi and Aki disappeared, Hitsugaya and Nakito dropped there smiles. _It's her isn't it that the prophecy foretold. Should we ask her to join? _Nakito asked. _Yes we should. _Nakito kissed Hitsugaya on the cheek. They held hand and went into Hitsugaya's office.

Ok. One more chapter done. How do you like it? Please no flames on your reviews. Thanks and have fun!


	6. Chapter 5 Really I Can Be A Shinigami

**The Story of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito.

**Chap.5 Really I Can Be A Shinigami?**

The day that Natsumi and Aki met Nakito……..

_I met Hitsugaya Taichou's fiancée it was so cool! Too bad I can't have him now…. But she was so pretty! I could never ever compare to her. Too bad for me……But who cares! The division was so cool. But the people were intimidating with their swords and all……_ So Aki went on and on for the whole supper just like yesterday. Natsumi got bored again.

_Will you be quiet already! Its just Nakito and Hitsugaya. Well who cares! _Natsumi screamed at her.

_Well they are so cool! You wouldn't know anything being just a new person! _Aki screamed back.

_You to both be quiet! No supper for you to unless you behave! _Aki's parents yelled at them.

Natsumi shrugged and went upstairs. _Stupid Aki and her devotion for Hitsugaya. There is no chance for us to join so why is she like so in to it. _Natsumi went to bed without supper. She pulled the covers close to her.

The next morning……..

Natsumi woke up to birds singing. She got up got dressed and went downstairs. There were voices coming from the dining room. Natsumi walked towards the voice. _Drats! Hitsugaya and his oh so lovely fiancée Nakito. _Natsumi tried to tip toe away but she was caught.

_It's not nice to walk away when we have guests Natsumi. _Aki's dad said.

_Well I was just trying to tell Aki that they are here. _Natsumi tried to go away.

_Actually the issue is you not Aki. _Nakito said.

_What does she want with me?! _Natsumi smiled and walked towards them. But, inside her was hatred. _So what is it?_

_While we were showing you around, we sensed that you had some reisatsu inside you. If we can harness this power then you can become a shinigami. We were worried though that you might not want to leave your friends. She did not show any reisatsu. It is really your choice. _Hitsugaya explained.

Natsumi thought for a moment. _So either I'm stuck with these two or I'm stuck with Aki. _Natsumi couldn't answer. Aki then came down. _Good timing Aki! _Natsumi thought.

_Hello Aki. We meet again. I was just asking your friend here if she will join our ranks. _Nakito said. Aki immediately dragged Natsumi out of the room.

_You better say yes! Our else's I will give you a hell of a time here. But done forget me and send me a letter ok?_ _I want to know when Hitsugaya and Nakito break up! Don't you dare say no! _Aki said. Then Aki then dragged Natsumi back into the dining room.

Natsumi was staring at Hitsugaya and Nakito again. Aki nodded slowly. _Fine yes I accept. _Then Natsumi said in a slightly less quiet voice. _You better help me pack. _To Aki. Aki nodded and dragged Natsumi upstairs.

_Your bags all set. _Aki said after 30min. of packing.

_Thanks. _Natsumi said. She saw Aki crying.

_Don't forget me okay? I know I was stupid yesterday at supper._ Aki sobered.

_I won't forget you no matter what. _Natsumi comforted Aki.

_Hic Fine. Here take my necklace. Hic It's my most precious one. This way you wont Hic forget me. _Aki handed her the necklace. It was shaped in a star with diamond crystals rimming it.

_Why thanks Aki. _Natsumi hugged Aki. She and Aki took the bags and carried them downstairs. Nakito and Hitsugaya were having a chat with Aki's parent. _Ah, Natsumi I see that you are all ready. Come on we have to go quickly. _Nakito stated. She carried some of the bags. Hitsugaya carried the other. Natsumi just carried the necklace.

_Thank you, for all your time. Natsumi will only be able to send you letters after this. I hope you will not mind. _Nakito said. The three nodded. _Thank you again and we hope you will have a nice day. _Nakito, Hitsugaya and Natsumi walked out. The sun seemed to follow them.

_So, Natsumi. You will take special lessons with me instead of going to the soul academy. Do you know what the soul academy is? _Nakito asked.

_I don't know what the soul academy is. But why special lessons with you? _Natsumi said.

Hitsugaya answered that question. _The soul academy is a place for people to become soul reapers or shinigami. Once they are done then they join the gotei thirteen. I am the tenth captain of the gotei thirteen as you can see. When a captain finds a person with reisatsu in Rukongi then the person gets to take lessons with the captain. So you automatically get a seat in the tenth division. So you are quite lucky._

_Lucky whatever. _Natsumi thought. But she smiled and nodded. The reached the entrance of seiretei. The gate was opened. Hitsugaya nodded and passed. Nakito said thank you and passed. Natsumi just shuffled along. They walked along till the entrance to the tenth division. _We are here. _Nakito stated. Suddenly Rangiku came. _Taichou! Your back! Oh is this the new person?_

_Yes I am the new person. _Natsumi stated.

_Well your uniform is right in your new room. _Rangiku said. Then she whispered something to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nodded.

_I have some errands to run so Nakito will help you settle in. _Hitsugaya walked of. Nakito sighed. _Follow me. _She walked in. Rangiku followed motioning for Natsumi to come. They walked for a while. _Here is your new room. _Natsumi peered in. It was bigger then her old room that she shared with Aki.

_Thank you. _Natsumi said. Nakito put her bags inside. _Today you will meet all the other well most of the other people in tenth division. I will be your guide. I will meet you in thirty minutes. _Nakito then left. Rangiku nodded. _I will help you get ready. Come on. _Rangiku and Natsumi started unpacking her stuff.

Nakito walked down towards Natsumi's room. Knock! Knock! Knock! _Come in! _Natsumi called. Nakito entered. _So are you ready? _Nakito asked.

_Yes. _Natsumi answered.

_Then come. _Nakito said. Nakito walked of and Natsumi hurried to follow.

_I assume you have some questions. _Nakito stated after a while. She smiled. Natsumi nodded.

_How come you and Hitsugaya are together? How come you aren't lieutenant if Hitsugaya likes you so much? How come you always act so strict? _Natsumi asked.

_I am with Toshiro obviously because we like each other. I'm not lieutenant because I came later the Rangiku. So I have less experience then her. I only act strict to people I don't know. But for some reason you seem like a twin to me. _Nakito smiled at the last sentence.

_What is your full name Nakito? _Natsumi asked.

_It's Kuchiki Nakito. What's yours? _Nakito answered.

_It's Kimino Natsumi. Yeah. _Natsumi answered.

_That's a nice last name. Kimino. Well, can I call you Natsumi? _Nakito said.

_Yeah can I call you Nakito? _Natsumi said.

_Yeah. _Nakito answered. The girls walked in silence for a while. _Oh we are here. _Nakito said. In front were many people. Natsumi looked at them. There were really rare kids. In fact none. _I, you and Toshiro are the only kids that are around 12 in human years. So don't worry. You will see most of the kids in the soul academy. On the day of the choosing for new recruits I will show you. For now just say hi. _Nakito smiled. Natsumi smiled and waved. Everyone waved back. Natsumi was introduced to many people. Then Nakito lead her around the division.

_So this is about it. _Nakito later said. The girls were on top of a hill. They were watching as the clouds moved by. _Ahem. _A voice said behind them. The girls turned around. _Toshiro-kun. You scared us. _Nakito said. Hitsugaya just laughed.

_You're just kidding I know that Nakito. Your zanpakuto the wolf isn't that easily scared. _Natsumi asked a question.

_What is a zanpakuto? _

_It is a sword that has a spirit inside. _Nakito said. _Mine is a wolf called Ikami and Toshiro's is a dragon called Hyourinnmaru._

_The dragon from the prophecy is him! _Natsumi suddenly thought. _No way will I love him it must be someone else. _Natsumi calmed down at the thought.

_Natsumi I want to show you a place. I and Nakito always go there. Since Nakito will be training you, you might as well see the place she shall train you. _Hitsugaya led Natsumi towards the place. Nakito followed from behind but stopped halfway. _I forgot something be right back. _She rushed back up. Hitsugaya shrugged and waited for her. Once Nakito came back, they walked down again. It was a clearing. _The perfect place to train. _Nakito said. _It's also the perfect place to_ _relax. So why don't we relax. What Yamamotou taichou told us to do is done and I finished all the paper works. _Nakito said.

_Who is Yamamotou taichou? _Natsumi asked.

_The first division captain. _Hitsugaya said.

_I see. _Natsumi answered.

They talked a while with Natsumi asking most of the question. When the sun was about to set Nakito rose up. _Let me show you Toshiro and mines special place where the sunsets. It's that hill. _They rose up. The wind rose and gently soothed Natsumi.

At the hill Natsumi looked at the sunset. The happy smile of the sun as it gets ready to disappear. _It's beautiful. _She whispered. Nakito and Hitsugaya silently agreed. _Well the day is done. We better get some sleep. _Nakito kissed Hitsugaya. Then she hugged Natsumi. _I'm going now. You guys better come too. We don't want Rangiku thinking naughty stuff about us. _Natsumi sighed. They walked back.

_Natsumi you should go now. I will go soon. _Nakito said. Natsumi walked of afraid to think about what those two would "do". _Bye. _Natsumi walked back to her room. She went inside and brushed her teeth. Then Natsumi went to bed. _My first day here. It's so fun. To bad for Aki._


	7. Chapter 6 Arent I suppose to Train

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito. Sorry everyone for the late update! I got so busy with finals…..Well anyway have fun!

**Chap.6 Aren't I Supposed To Start Training?**

Hitsugaya went into Natsumi's room early in the morning. He pushed her gently. She didn't show any sign of waking up. Hitsugaya pushed her again.

_Just a little longer mom! _Natsumi said.

_I'm not your mom……_ Hitsugaya said. He was a little bit annoyed at how Natsumi wasn't showing him respect. This time Hitsugaya pushed her of the bed.

_EEK! A boy isn't supposed to go into a girl's room especially when she is sleeping! _Natsumi yelled. She tried to slap Hitsugaya but missed.

_What is your problem! I am your captain now! Will you calm down! _Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to yell.

Both of their voices got louder and louder until almost everyone in the eleventh and ninth division heard them. Natsumi and Hitsugaya continued shouting until they heard a crack. Both of them turned around to find Nakito who had punched a whole through the wall.

_And how old are we turning this year?_ Nakito said. Her eyes turned crimson.

_This isn't the time for us to fool around. Natsumi get up and Toshirou-kun where are your manners. A girl doesn't like to be disturbed out of their sleep._

Natsumi swallowed a laugh. The so called famous Hitsugaya Toshirou was being beaten by a girl, especially his very own fiancée. Hitsugaya nodded and walked out of the room. Nakito's eyes returned to there natural color of yellow.

_Sorry about that. Sometimes I snap. _Nakito apologized.

_It's ok. How come your eyes turned red? _Natsumi asked.

_My eyes? Oh, its nothing just get dressed. I'll meet you for breakfast. _Nakito shook her head and walked off while closing the door.

_How come she dodged the question?? Ah well…I have to get dressed. Now is this all shinigami's wear everyday? No fancy clothing? Gosh how do they survive? _Natsumi wondered and got dressed. She headed of towards Hitsugaya's office. Nakito stood there.

_Let's go. We won't be training for about another week. You haven't even understood how to control your powers yet so it might be dangerous for you to start learning. So for now let's go eat. _Nakito explained

Nakito and Natsumi walked of to breakfast. Hitsugaya met them there. He nodded to Nakito. Nakito ran ahead.

_I am sorry for this morning Natsumi. _Hitsugaya apologized. Natsumi snorted.

_Fine. I accept._ Natsumi ran after Nakito.

_So how did it go? _Nakito asked.

_It was fine. He apologized and I accepted. That's about it. _Natsumi said.

_Oh. Ok. I was expecting him to be more how should I put it… stubborn. _Nakito said. She chuckled. _Maybe I'm being harsh on him but he is better then my father. My father is cold and Hitsugaya is warm, kind and thoughtful. We were childhood friends until my father who is the sixth division captain came and adopted me. Then we parted in sadness. _Nakito said softly.

_But you guys are still together aren't you?_ Natsumi said.

_Yeah. _Nakito answered._ Speaking of which it sure sound funny in the eating room. It sounds like……_

Nakito didn't have time to finish her sentence when out came a really happy and excited Rangiku.

_CAPTAIN! YOU'RE HERE! WANT SOME SAKE? NAH YOU NEVER DRINK ANY BUT NAKITO WILL YOU WANT SOME? I LOVE THIS ITS SO DELICOUS. HELLO NATSUMI. I SEE THAT YOU MUST BE SHOCKED AT MY APPEARNCE BUT DON'T WORRY._ Rangiku yelled.

_She is so drunk. _Nakito and Hitsugaya said at the same time.

_Too drunk? _Natsumi offered.

Both Nakito and Hitsugaya nodded.

_Well let's get some breakfast and eat at my office. _Hitsugaya said.

_Great idea. _Nakito answered. She quickly grabbed some food and dodged Rangiku's attempt of a hug.

_Lets get going before things go worse. _Natsumi stated.

_Yeah let's go. _Hitsugaya said.

The three quickly left. They went to Hitsugaya's office to eat. Between bits the three talked.

_So what am I supposed to do today? _Natsumi asked.

_I'm not sure… Toshirou what is she supposed to do? _Nakito asked.

_She is supposed to walk around meet people and that's that. _Hitsugaya said while drinking some tea.

_Well someone is grumpy today. _Nakito teased.

_Well why wouldn't I not be grumpy with a crazy and drunk vice captain ruining almost everyone's breakfast. _Hitsugaya retorted back. But then he grinned mischievously. _But maybe you could make me happy. _Hitsugaya leaned forward towards Nakito. Nakito jumped back.

_No boy cooties. _She smiled sweetly but still gently kissed Hitsugaya on the lips.

Natsumi blushed at this contact. _Well maybe I should leave soon. _She thought.

But Nakito and Hitsugaya immediately stopped. _Happy? _Nakito smiled sweetly.

_Maybe. _Hitsugaya answered back.

_Sorry to interrupt your umm moment but I'm done my breakfast. _Natsumi said.

Hitsugaya and Nakito looked at her. They both sat down and nodded.

_Well can we go now? _Natsumi asked.

_I have paperwork. _Hitsugaya said. _Nakito will go with you._

Natsumi nodded. _Ok. _She said.

Nakito and Natsumi went outside. The walked towards a park and sat down on the benches.

_So do you like it here so far? _Nakito said.

_Everyone is pretty much kind except someone who woke me up this morning……….. _Natsumi looked at Nakito. Nakito laughed.

_Well this is only the beginning. He expects order in his division. We are in his division whether you like it or not. So you might as well be happy. I am and will be forever._

Natsumi snorted. _Easy for you to say he is your fiancé but for me he is just a lowly captain. _

_Lowly? _Nakito raised her eyebrows. _I wouldn't say that. He is respected as the boy genius and that isn't easy to get as a name. I mean as you can see most shinigami's here aren't young as Hitsugaya but they sure aren't old either. Well for you it is but for me it isn't._

_What do you mean by that? _Natsumi asked.

_Well you I presume you 12 but I am 120 year old. Yeah I don't look that old. But then my appearance won't change that much when I'm dead. When I become 200 if I can then I will look 13 ish. So relax. _Nakito said.

Natsumi was shocked for a minute or two. But then she relaxed. _If that's so then that means I live longer. I would like that. Anything else I need to know?_

_Umm yeah there is a lot. I can't tell you everything. That's Hitsugaya's job. Or it is his but lately he is giving everything to me and doing something I don't know what but it sure locks him in his room half the time. He won't let me go in so it worries me. It happened ever since a close friend of his was close to dieing. But that's a story for another time. Ok here we go. Ummmmm the divisions are split up into seats. The closer you seat is to the number 1 then that means the closer your power. I'm third seat and Rangiku is second seat. And no the captain doesn't choose the seat. The leader lets say of all of the Soul Society chooses. There is also a school were you train. But for you, you don't have to go. We found you and so it became my job to train you. But I think settling down is the first step. How can you train if you can't settle down?? Well at least that is what I think but I'm not sure for you. Anyway umm you also have to have a sword. Ikami here is a wolf spirit. There is also many others. Let's see ummm like Rangiku's ash cat and Hitsugaya's dragon. The spirit will come to you one day so I wouldn't waste time yet. I got mine will falling down from a cliff. A big wolf also known as Ikami came up to me and was like do you need help. I said yes. Then Ikami was like what is my name?? Tell me and I can save you. I was puzzled. Then Ikami repeated again. I was going to reach the ground soon so I yelled Ikami. Then Ikami grabbed me with her teeth and put me up on the top of the cliff. My dad sure was happy that I got my spirit. You never will know how to get yours. For me it was when I was five. For others it might be 14, 16 you never know. But, I see much potential in you. Oh my, its noon already. Have we really talked that long? We better go back. I want to show you something after lunch but we need energy to get there. I don't want you fainting on me. _Nakito said.

Natsumi and Nakito walked back to the tenth division. Hitsugaya was outside. He walked up and greeted the two girls. _How was your walk?? _Hitsugaya asked.

_Fine. _Both the girls said in unison. They looked at each other and giggled. Hitsugaya made a face but smiled. _Well it seems you had fun. But I'm afraid I have to stop you to from continuing having fun. Nakito I need help with something in my office. So Natsumi, after lunch you are free to go where ever you wish to go. _Hitsugaya said.

Natsumi nodded. Nakito whispered something to Hitsugaya making him blush as red as a tomato.

_That is not true!!!!! _Hitsugaya said. Nakito grinned. _Are you sure about that??? _

_Yes!!! _Hitsugaya said. Then he saw Natsumi still standing. _You may leave now Natsumi. I think I already said that. _

Natsumi quickly left. _There isn't anything to do here. I'm not training so might as well sit down at the park Nakito and I went to._

Natsumi walked to the park. She saw a young boy standing there. The boy was about her age. Natsumi called out to the boy. The boy took one look at her and ran. _Wait!!!! _Natsumi said. But he disappeared. _That was weird._ Natsumi thought. _He looked like someone I knew before. _Natsumi sat down on the benches. Soon some curious birds came up to her. _Oh hi. Aren't you guys cute. _Natsumi said. The closest bird went up to her shoulder and stayed there. _Heheheh that tickles. _Natsumi giggled. Another bird perched on her other shoulder. Natsumi played with them for a while. She suddenly felt faint. The last thing Natsumi saw was the birds having red eyes and claws.

Hope you liked it!!! Have fun continuing the next series of Star Lines of Destiny!


	8. Chapter 7 The Spirit Of My Sword

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito. My chapter wouldn't go fan fiction so that is y there is two chapters at once.

**Chap.7 The Spirit Of My Sword**

Natsumi woke up cold. She sat up. _I'm back in the forest where I first woke up. How come? Wait, there is no village. How am I ever going to find Nakito or Hitsugaya? This is so confusing. _Natsumi sighed. She walked around. A little while later, Natsumi saw a bird hopping towards her. _It's like those birds I saw at the park before I fainted. How did they get here? Did they teleport with me or wait…… These birds were the ones that followed me everyday. They must be spying on me. Or, they must be trying to help me. I might as well follow them. _Natsumi walked after the hopping bird. It led her towards a cave.

_Am I supposed to enter? Might as well. _Natsumi entered the cave. There were three passages. The bird she had followed had left her. _Umm I'll choose the left one. _Natsumi went to the left one. The tunnel was dark and gloomy. It was long with no light to guide Natsumi. Natsumi being blind to the darkness felt around. She touched something that seemed to be a secret door. _Talk about luck. _But for Natsumi, it wasn't luck. Natsumi walked farther until she felt something almost feathery. The thing moved. Natsumi froze. She suddenly found herself face to face with a red eye raven bird the size of an airplane. _What in the world is this? _Natsumi thought. The bird looked dangerously mad. To Natsumi's surprise, it talked. _How dare you wake me up from my slumber! Who are you to think that you can storm into my house! _The bird said. It lunged at Natsumi at once.

Natsumi dodged. She started a run for her life. The bird chased after. It didn't fly being the walls of the tunnels were too small but it ran fast. _Uh oh. I'm in bad trouble. I forgot what tunnel leads outside. But who cares might as well make a guess. _Natsumi chose the right tunnel. _Good guess I'm out onto a cliff????? _Natsumi skidded to a stop. She saw the bird behind her leap into the air. Natsumi put her hand on her head and hoped for the best when a sudden bright light caught her attention. A golden phoenix had blocked the birds attack. It was like the color of dawn yet it also looked like the sun. _Who are you? _Natsumi asked.

_I have no name. But I sensed I needed to help you. Maybe you know what my name is. _The phoenix said. The bird looked at both of them. It got the message and dived after Natsumi only to be blocked yet again by the phoenix who had grabbed its wings. _Let me go! _It screamed.

_I can't. _The phoenix replied. All this time Natsumi was thinking while watching the fight. The phoenix looked at her. _Do you know my name? _It asked. Natsumi didn't. She had no clue what was happening to her. _You have no name!!! _The bird said mockingly.

_She does now. _Natsumi stood up. _Maybe this is how I will get my sword. _She thought. _The phoenix's name is Hikaze! _Natsumi yelled out the name. She was met with a brilliant flash. Natsumi looked at her right hand. She was holding a red burning sword. The blade was crimson, and the hilt was black. The sword was smooth to the touch. _Use me to defeat this bird… _Natsumi heard Hikaze whisper. The blade went on fire. _What am I supposed to do? _Natsumi asked.

_Follow you heart. _Hikaze said.

_Follow my heart. That's not easy. But oh well. Calm down. Lets see. _Natsumi closed her eyes. As the bird got ready to plunge her eyes opened showing crimson eyes that looked like they were on fire. _Hi no arashi! (Fire storm) _Natsumi yelled. The sky darkened and fire bolts started falling from the sky. One hit the bird and with a squawk it burned to ashes. Natsumi felt faint. She closed her eyes and fell backwards of the cliff…

Natsumi woke up to two worried faces. Nakito and Hitsugaya. _Are you okay? We found you at the bottom of the cliff. You had a broken arm but other then that you are fine. I'm surprised. Most people wouldn't survive the fall. How did you do it?? We also found a sword beside you. I wonder who gave it to you… _Nakito stopped. Natsumi was staring at her with anger.

_Nobody gave me this sword. I got it myself. I saw this phoenix that protected me from this ugly black bird. It asked me if I knew its name. I was surprised when I quickly thought of a name. The name is Hikaze. I like this sword and I will keep it. Thank you very much. _Natsumi said.

Natsumi looked at the shocked Hitsugaya and Nakito. _Did I say something wrong to make them look like they just met a dragon or something? _Nakito looked at Natsumi.

_That's way too early…… _Nakito muttered.

_What's way too early? _Asked a confused Natsumi.

_Its way too early for you to have a sword. Most people take years. I took years. Hitsugaya took years. But you only took two days. Are you sure you weren't dreaming of getting that sword? Maybe you were walking around and you saw the sword. While reaching for it you grabbed it but tripped and fell of the cliff. Then it must have altered your brain so that you think you did all the sword ceremony I talked to you about but nothing really ever happened. I think that maybe it. _Nakito said.

Natsumi shook her head. _No you're lying._

_Stop being stubborn and face the facts. You didn't. Its impossible. _Hitsugaya growled. He was becoming impatient over Natsumi.

_Fine if you think that way then let me prove it to you that I am right. Give me that sword and I will do an attack. _Natsumi tried to stand up. At the same time, Unohana taichou came in and told Natsumi to sit down. Natsumi struggled to no avail.

_**They won't let me prove that I got that sword with my own heart. I have to show them. I don't want them to hurt Hikaze! **_Natsumi yelled. The whole room seemed to freeze for a second before a red, fiery light brightened the room.

_Natsumi don't worry. They will never hurt me or you as long as I stay with you. _Hikaze had appeared and was now trying to soothe Natsumi.

Natsumi looked happy. _See? It is my sword. Meet my spirit Hikaze. A phoenix. Now you know that I was saying the truth._

Nakito walked towards Hikaze and stroked the bird gently. _She is beautiful. _Nakito whispered. Hikaze puffed herself up.

_A phoenix that is new. Yamamotou taichou will be please with this. _Hitsugaya said.

_I agree. But for now, you have to rest Natsumi. If you rest now you can leave tomorrow. _Unohana taichou said.

Hikaze went back into the sword. Natsumi went to bed. _Sigh. _

Nakito and Hitsugaya were ushered out of the room by Unohana taichou as she closed the door and turned of the light. Natsumi didn't know it but it was dark already outside.

Hitsugaya while walking back the division with a very sleepy Nakito beside him was wondering what he felt when he saw Natsumi lying down on the ground unconscious. He had been stricken with fear. Hitsugaya also felt another feeling he couldn't describe. _Don't tell me I'm in love with two girls. _He thought. But Hitsugaya shook his head. _I already have a fiancée. Why would I love another girl?_

_You never know. _Nakito whispered.

Thanks too all my readers. Hope you had fun! I will continue soon with the next chapters of the Star Line of Destiny!


	9. Chapter 8 Can You Sense My Reisatsu

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito. Have fun! Ok from now on all voice will be underlined and all thoughts would be italic.

**Can You Sense My Reisatsu**

Natsumi woke up in her hospital room. Her sword Hikaze was lain right beside her. She touched it. The sword felt cold to her touch. Natsumi still couldn't believe it was yesterday that she had just got her sword to the surprise of many. _I hope Hitsugaya and Nakito don't have a loud mouth. Unohana taichou too. _She thought.

Unohana taichou brought her breakfast. Are you going to tell anyone about my sword and how I got it in two days?Natsumi asked.

Unohana sighed. I have to tell Yamamotou taichou but other then him no. I'm afraid the vice captain of your division might. She has a big mouth. I'm afraid that being your vice captain she has to know. But the good thing is Nakito is going to be training you. She is quite patient and a favorite among us captains. Hitsugaya is more or less the opposite of her. You are really lucky to be found by them. I must be excused now.

Unohana taichou left the room. Natsumi ate her breakfast slowly while thinking. I'm being trained by Nakito. Much better then Hitsugaya "taichou". I wonder how she would train me. I might as well wait while I get healed.

Natsumi was let out around noon. Nakito waited for her. Remember when I told you I would show you somewhere? I'll show you now. It's the place where I will train you. I was going to teach you sword moves using plain old swords but since one of your arms is broken. I might as well try something else. Come on lets quickly eat. I want to train you as soon as possible. Nakito quickly said.

Nakito and Natsumi wolfed down there lunch. Follow me. Nakito led Natsumi down a ravine. Natsumi lost her balance quit a few time but Nakito helped her. They went deep into a forest until they were at a clearing. This is where we will train. Shinigamis uses a six sense like thing. I want you to hide not farther that you can't hear me and I will close my eyes and tell you where you are. Nakito said.

Natsumi hided behind a bush that was behind Nakito. Nakito sat down cross legged and closed her eyes.

You're behind me Nakito said.

Natsumi stood up. This time she went to the right of Nakito.

You're to the right of meNakito said.

Natsumi tried a few more times. Each time Nakito guessed.

How come you can tell?Natsumi asked.

Because us shinigamis can sense peoples reisatsu. This helps us sense where other shinigamis. I want you to try now. First I will let you hear me. Then I will become quieter and quieter. But for me to get quieter you have to pass five times the hearing before. The faster you do that, the faster you can use Hikaze. I know you want to use her but you have to explain to her how come you can't use her yet. Are you ready?Nakito explained.

Natsumi nodded. She sat down cross-legged. Nakito gave Natsumi a blind fold. Nakito hid behind Natsumi and made a humming sound. Ummmmm to the left of me?Nakito shook her head. No. 

After around 12 tries Natsumi finally got the hang of hearing were Nakito was.

Now its time for me to make a quieter sound. We will try again with five correct answers.Nakito said. This time the round lasted 20 tries.

You're getting better but I think that you still need more practice Natsumi. Now I'm going to whisper. You probably won't hear it but I want you to still try to find out where I am. Now look deep inside you. Find your soul. You will find a connection with Hikaze. The line will be black. Focus your energy onto it and it will tell you where I am hopefully.Nakito said.

Hopefully? Is that a joke?Natsumi asked.

Nope. Some people who want to be shingamis actually can't see there black line. It is how they fail. But, you have a sword so it should be ok.Nakito explained.

Ok. I might as well do it then.Natsumi sighed.

Nakito silently crept to the left side of Natsumi.

Natsumi sensed Nakito suddenly becoming quiet. She took it as the signal. Natsumi felt it hard to find where Nakito was. _She could be anywhere. Especially where I won't expect her to be. What did she say to do? Look into my heart and find a what color string? Black or was it red? Maybe it was white. I have no clue. Did she say to forget or remember Hikaze? How am I supposed to do that? Wait. I might as well look into my heart and see. _Natsumi thought.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Natsumi suddenly saw many strings. But each of them was different colors. _How am I supposed to find the right string? This is so weird. Hmm a string that is different from all others. A look at that black string. It wiggles unlike the other strings which stay still. If I focus my power on it like she said, then I will be able to find her. _Natsumi closed her eyes and focused on the wiggling string. The string burned a red color before cooling down. Suddenly Natsumi saw a picture if Nakito who was looking at her back. _Wow so this is what it must mean to sense someone. This is weird. Should I pretend nothing happened because maybe it's too early for me to see? Wait she said I should be able to. So I might as well say it. _Natsumi took a deep breath.

You are behind me looking at that purple bush over there. Why is it purple anyway??Natsumi asked.

Ummm how did u know I was looking at that purple bush?? Your suppose to sense me not no where I am!!!Nakito said. Nakito pretended to be angry but Natsumi sensed amusement inside her voice.

But how did you see me?Nakito asked.

I don't know I want to ask you that question. How did I see umm well I saw this black ribbonNatsumi said. Nakito nodded.

Go on. Nakito said.

And I focused on it…That's about it. Natsumi finished.

Are you sure?? Nakito asked.

Well unless you want to know what happened after words. Natsumi answered.

Well of course. So go on.. Nakito said.

Well it burned a very big bright light and then it cooled down. Natsumi said.

Hmmmmmmm. Nakito started thinking. You have the same case as me.. Most shingami's can't see someone else with their eyes closed. Unless that is if you have a really rare sword like me. So I'm assuming you have a really rare sword. That changes my whole plan of training you. Natsumi you are really gifted. Because of that your training must go different. Having a rare sword also means stronger attacks but you have to practice with the sword often to not loose your power. Oh and Natsumi don't tell anyone about your swords power. It could lead you to danger. We had an attack long time ago and we still think that some spies are left here. Who knows. If you blabbered it out you might get captured and raped or cut open among others. The only person we have to trust is Yamamotou Taichou. I will tell him about you. He will be very pleased to have another gifted person here. Nakito smiled.

Natsumi's head was about to explode. _How come I keep learning new stuff EVERYDAY! This is fun but I'm tired._

Sorry to stop your conversation still but I'm tired. I used a lot of energy umm concentrating. Natsumi nervously smiled.

Oh ok then let's go back. We have lots of time to practice. Cause in the Soul Society time passes slowly like I told you. Nakito smiled. I hope you got the whole thing anyway.

Natsumi chuckled nervously. Of course…..

Nakito sighed. Well let's get going…

Natsumi nodded and the both walked back to the tenth division. It was getting late as the walked towards the sunset that was behind the division's door. The suns glow made Nakito's sliver hair shine. They walked through the division door only to see Hitsugaya holding some luggage.

Are you going anywhere? Natsumi asked.

Not me but us. Yamamotou taichou just came with an emergency mission. He said that some of the shinigami have located Aizen looking for something. Yamamotou taichou believes that to be the Six Seals. Hitsugaya explained.

Nakito nodded. Therefore, who is going to break the seal? Not everyone can.

Well that is why Yamamotou taichou found someone from the Soul Academy. Her name is Saeki Nohaya. She should be arriving tomorrow. I'm just packing now so we wont rush tomorrow. Hitsugaya explained.

Oh. Were the only words that came from Nakito and Natsumi's mouth.

Nakito helped Hitsugaya pack as all three chatted. They had no clue that someone was spying on them.

So Aizen-sama I have come at your request. It want easy sneaking out of the Soul Academy. A female voice said.

Well I have heard of your mission you have done well to show of your powers like that. Now remember what I told you to do. Release it to us. The male voice said.

Yes. Understood Aizen-sama. The female voice answered.


	10. Chapter 9 The Journey Has Just Begun

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito. Have fun! I'm adding a temporary/main OC character. What I mean is I will mention the character a lot but once its job is done you won't see it again until a little farther of the story so read on and have fun!

**The Journey Has Just Begun**

It was early in the morning. The sun's head just peeked out from the hills far away. The seasons were changing in the soul society slowly. The wind was crisp. Something new had just begun…

Natsumi woke up. She yawned and stretched her arm. Natsumi sleepily got dressed. As she finished someone knocked on the door.

Come in. Natsumi said. She sat on the bed.

Nakito entered. Well I was expecting you to still be sleeping guess not. Anyway, we are going now. We have to go to the Soul Academy first to pick up that Nohaya girl. Then we are leaving towards the Seals. Nakito said.

Speaking of the seals what are they. Natsumi said.

The Seals? Oh, there is air, earth, fire, water, light, and dark. Each of the seal releases a power that usually is a spirit. It will run of towards its owner unless captured. Nakito explained.

Oh, ok. I have a feeling it is going to be dangerous. Natsumi said.

Nakito chuckled. Don't worry it isn't that hard. Well we should go. You know how Toshirou-kun is like if we be late.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. Yep I know.

The two girls silently walked along the hallways full of rooms where the shinigami's slept. They entered outside. Natsumi took a breath of air. Over near the gate, Hitsugaya saw them and nodded. The ran towards him.

Is everything ready? Hitsugaya asked.

Nakito nodded.

Is everyone here? Hitsugaya asked.

The two girls rolled there eyes. What does it look like? Natsumi said.

Hitsugaya nodded. Ok we shall be going to the Soul Academy now.

Nakito nodded. Hitsugaya walked as the leader and Nakito followed close behind with Natsumi beside her.

Therefore, I'm assuming the academy isn't close by. Natsumi said.

Oh, it is but Toshirou-kun is going the long way. Don't ask me why. Probably cause he is nervous about meeting that Nohaya girl. He wouldn't admit it himself but he is scared of talking to people that he doesn't know. Nakito explained. She cocked her head as if to think. Don't tell him I told you that. I don't want to die just yet. Nakito winked.

Natsumi nodded. I don't think I want to die either so I won't tell.

Hitsugaya turned back. What are you to blabbing about we are almost there. I don't want the Soul Academy to think that I am captain of rude shinigami's.

Nothing. The girls said. Hitsugaya raised his brow before going back to normal. They arrived at a huge school. Natsumi stared at it in awe. In the front was a girl about the same age to 1 year younger then them. She had violet hair tied up in a pony tail. Her bangs were curled and framed her face. She had light azure eyes. Seeing the three come up she bowed down.

Nice to meet you Hitsugaya taichou. I'm Saeki Nohaya. This must be Kuchiki Nakito and Kimino Natsumi. I have heard all about you from my teacher. Hitsugaya taichou being the Boy Prodigy. Kuchiki Nakito the heiress of the Kuchiki family but I have heard nothing about you Natsumi-sama. Perhaps you really aren't a shinigami are you? A smile curled Nohaya's lips.

Natsumi immediately disliked this girl. If I wasn't then may I ask you why I am in the tenth division? 

Oh. I am sorry about that. I thought you were just some random aged person that was brought along to help me. Nohaya said.

Why you. Natsumi brought out her fist but was stopped by Nakito.

We are sorry Erika sensei. Natsumi sometimes acts like that. Please do not worry. Nohaya will be in good hands as long as she is with us. We will be leaving now. 

Natsumi wretched her hand from Nakito's. Don't help me. She whispered.

I have to. I don't like this girl either but we can't help it can we. Nakito said.

Nohaya immediately walked beside Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya taichou. I heard we had to break some seals. May I ask you what seals we are breaking. Then I might be able to prepare myself for those seals. Nohaya said.

Why she is flirting with him. That girl is so annoying. Nakito said. She clenched her teeth.

Grin and bare it. Natsumi said.

Hitsugaya started explaining to Nohaya.

There is the fire, water, air, earth, light and dark. I assume you need to fight a lot. I doubt anyone would let the seal be unprotected. In all of the seals we will meet the guards. There usually is two. I was told that. But I think there might be more. There is also tiny monsters that just make their home there. That isn't special. Aren't you excited about who the owners might be? Hitsugaya said.

Of course! Then we can know if we need them for Soul Society or not! Nohaya said.

You seem to know a lot about the Soul Society. Do you learn that in the Soul Academy now? Hitsugaya asked.

Nope I just like to read a lot. Nohaya answered. So where are we going first.

Well the closest one is the water seal. It's inside the Air Temple know as Kazekami Yashiki. What do you think you need to prepare? Hitsugaya asked.

Hmmm water? I don't think anything. Nohaya said.

As the two chatted, Natsumi and Nakito stared.

He actually fell for it. He is so dumb. Natsumi said.

Nakito nodded.

Nohaya looked back. You too are so slow. If we have to go to the seal we can't wait. A seal only has a limited time to be safe. If someone went before us. Nohaya shuddered.

What do you mean by that? Nakito asked.

I mean that if some bad guys like those Aizen people rumors that circle our school then we wouldn't want the seals to be in trouble. Nohaya answered.

The other three nodded. They all dismissed their suspicions except Natsumi.

_She acts strangely. Then maybe it's because she is still a shinigami to be. _Natsumi thought.

So how far are we? Nohaya asked.

Quite soon, we should be there by tomorrow morning. Hitsugaya answered.

Yay! Nohaya yelled. She jumped around.

Natsumi and Nakito followed her with their eyes.

Hyper activity… They both said at the same time.

It was nighttime when they found a place to sleep. The fire crackled warmly yet the outside felt so cold. They were in a forest and once or twice, the four would hear an animal make a sound or the wind rustling the leaves. Usually Nohaya well yelp causing the other three to look around in alarm. Then when she would apologize the three sat down and side. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. Nakito later feeling tired had quietly said good night and went into her sleeping bag. Natsumi quickly did the same leaving Nohaya and Hitsugaya to talk. Both the girls kept their ears open for any sign that Hitsugaya was showing betray to Nakito. Soon slept consumed them.

Ok! How do you like my fanfic so far? Please review and give me suggestions. So thank you Fieryflames for the suggestions. I will try to do my story up to your idea on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10 The Air Temple

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya. Have fun!

**The Air Temple**

The sun shone between the trees but it did little to help the four. The forest still seemed cold, damp and lonely. The animals had become quiet. Natsumi woke to see the other three awake and ready for her. Hitsugaya nodded and Natsumi nodded back. The all continued towards the temple.

A cold fiery blast of wind met the four. It was coming from the temple. Around the temple oddly enough, there was no single living thing insight. It seemed as the trees, grass shrank from the temple, and the dirt seems to not even be there. The temple itself was also oddly shaped. A bridge reached directly to the door. It was crooked and seemed broken but when Hitsugaya touched, it seems to become new again. The temple was also tiny that it seems like the four if went in could not move at all. The temple had many signs that seemed to be the heart of the temple it glowed and pulsed with the same beat. The temple was made of ivory and marbles reaching high up into the air.

"Let's go." Hitsugaya said.

He cautiously stood on the bridge. It stood firm. Nohaya followed next along with Natsumi. Nakito came last. The bridge creaked and swayed as a blast of wind shook it.

"Be careful ok? This isn't going to be easy." Hitsugaya yelled to them behind him but his voice was lost as the wind blew again.

Nakito with the help of her wolf yelled back. "Got it!"

The bridge started rattling. All four of them made it towards the door. A phoenixes face was like the doorbell. It was carved of brass and as Hitsugaya tried to touch it, the phoenix spoke scaring all four of them.

"Who may you be that dares come near the Air Temple. All I shall say is that you are wasting your time. Go back if you want to live." The phoenix head spoke.

"No! We shall not! Let us in." commanded Hitsugaya.

"As you wish but do not let us be easy on you." The phoenix head said. As it said that, the door creaked open.

Natsumi ran forward to go on. But as she did that, she felt some liquid touch her.

"It seems like a barrier but for whom?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't think we shall know." Hitsugaya said.

Hitsugaya entered followed by Nohaya.

"I don't want to go in. I don't think it's a good idea." Nakito stopped at the beginning.

"Come on you will be fine. Look at me? I'm fine." Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah." Nohaya echoed.

Nakito hesitated and then touched the barrier. Suddenly the phoenix head spoke.

"No earth shall come in be gone!" It said.

The bridge broke away and Nakito screaming fell. Hitsugaya rushed forward and grabbed her hand before she fell all the way.

"Let go!" Nakito cried, as Hitsugaya seemed to slip forward.

"No I can't!" yelled Hitsugaya.

Nakito threw something at him. It was a diamond necklace. Shocked Hitsugaya let go and Nakito fell down. There was a brilliant flash of blue light and Nakito disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Hitsugaya yelled and collapsed crying.

Natsumi rushed forward to help him but stopped to see the bridge rebuild itself. When she realized she had frozen Nohaya was already there.

"There, there, you will be fine. We have to finish the quest first right? Then we can tell the other people that Nakito had gone." She cooed.

Natsumi nodded. She new that what Nohaya said was right but she felt torn at the same time. Natsumi couldn't bear losing her friend. But she knew there was no choice. She lifted Hitsugaya up to his feet.

"Look at you. You are a mess. We all know that Nakito is gone. But what can we do? We can sulk here yeah and we can cry but Yamamotou taichou gave us a missions and I think we should follow it. Coming here meant death and we all knew that but we still came. Are you a boy and the boy genius or not? Are you a captain of the tenth division or not?" Natsumi said to him.

He paused shocked. Then Hitsugaya regained his normal composure. Natsumi smiled.

"You are right Natsumi. We have a mission. A loss is a loss but there is no time to morn. We must quickly hurry back in." Hitsugaya stood up.

Natsumi took a side-glance and saw Nohaya's murdering look. She smirked at Nohaya. Nohaya stuck her tongue out at Natsumi and stood up too.

"Let's go!" Natsumi said.

Nohaya snorted. "You seem to hyper."

"Well I'm not thank you very much." Natsumi countered.

They those two seeing that Hitsugaya had already gone in followed him inside.

The air temple immediately looked bigger then the outside. It was like an illusion. The three were walking on the cloud and on top of them dragons floated and so did phoenixes along with many type of birds that the three never saw before. One was what felt like it was made of light. The bird glowed brightly and was like the sun it was the light of the temple. Without it, the temple would've been dark. There were also dragons that looked like they were made of pure gold. The dragons gleamed brightly and breathed fire that looked like purple. The three gasped. Along what seemed like walls were pictures of angles but yet it seemed like real for the angles moved. They pointed at the three and whispered among each other. But the angels dare not get closer. They stayed where they were not daring to get closer. The many air creatures on top so the three but did not come close either.

"Are they scared of us?" Nohaya asked.

"No. They think we cannot harm them. But I'm assuming that if us three try to get near the seal. These creatures would attack us. So we must be careful." Hitsugaya said.

Natsumi looked around. "I understand."

"I feel this weird wave coming from over there." Nohaya pointed.

Natsumi and Hitsugaya gulped. The place where she pointed had pictures of two creatures with the face of a woman and the body of a bird with wings. Their teeth were as sharp as sight. The wings were seemed to be made of steel and dark as night. They hissed as Hitsugaya, Natsumi and Nohaya came closer to where they were. Natsumi looked up. She saw as all the creatures edged closer eager to watch what would happen.

"This isn't going to be easy." Hitsugaya said. "I wasn't expecting to get all the creatures attention."

"Well nobody said life was easy." Natsumi answered.

"But nobody said it was hard." Nohaya said.

"Shut up will you." Natsumi answered.

They took one giant step closer until they could touch the weird woman/bird people. At once chaos spread.

First, the dragons roared and rushed down at the three who ducked. The woman/bird broke away from the picture and held swords, which made wind, stir around them.

"So you want to challenge us? I accept." Hitsugaya grabbed his sword and went into fighting position.

Natsumi followed the same. She hoped that the Hikaze would sort things out for her.

_Well here, I go…………What ever that means. _Natsumi thought.

"You shall not get near the seal. It was ours from the beginning and it shall be ours to the end. You can try as you might but the whole temple shall be against you. We the Secreis shall not let you pass." The secreis hissed.

The dragons lunged at Nohaya. She squeaked and ducked. Hitsugaya blocked the coming dragon and tried to slice it. It dodged swiftly and headed for Natsumi. Natsumi felt her sword burn. It seemed to ask her let me fight, let me fight. Natsumi took the sword out and it burned. Fire licked the edge and leaped at all who was near that Natsumi sensed as an enemy. "Hinokaminari! (Fire lightning) " She yelled.

_Now what was that spell? It just came to my head and I yelled it out." _Natsumi thought.

The fake sky of the air temple grew dark. Then lightning flashed but no this wasn't normal lightning. This was fire. It pelted across the sky and struck the dragon that was lunging at Natsumi. It shrieked. Natsumi grinned.

"Silly humans that won't kill me yet. I am not a dragon for nothing." The dragon snickered. Its comrades did the same things. Natsumi felt crestfallen.

"It's fine Natsumi. They are part of the air temple. You tried your best for now." Hitsugaya said.

"I don't think that's my strongest attack." Natsumi said. She struck at a bird.

Hitsugaya answered, "What is weak against air?" He was fighting a dragon.

"I have no clue." Nohaya called. She was also fighting a bird.

"Air is undefeatable. That is why nobody will ever get near the treasure!" A bird laughed.

"Well I'm sick and tired of slashing around." Hitsugaya complained. "Hyourinnmaru sotennizase!" The dragon came out. Hitsugaya jumped on Hyourinnmaru and let the dragon fly around. Many dragons and birds shrieked. They froze and fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces. Natsumi decided to add her own tricks.

"Hikaze Hi no arashi! (Fire storm)" She yelled. The ice that touched the ground started to melt into water. The birds and dragons shrieked as their home started to flood. The secreis tried to blow the water back to no avail. Those who were frozen melted into water and some drowned. Finally even the secreis died. Natsumi smiled. Hitsugaya landed returning his sword to his sheath.

"So what are we going to do about the water?" Hitsugaya asked.

Natsumi shrugged.

"My power is light. I could try something." Nohaya answered. "Taiyou no hikari!" (Sun's light)

The water started to try up as Nohaya said those words.

"Good job Nohaya." Hitsugaya commented.

Nohaya blushed and looked away.

"Well get to the seal now." Hitsugaya said.

Nohaya walked towards the seal. She lightly touched it. The seal burned a purple color before swirling around Nohaya. Nohaya turned to them hypnotized. " Hoshino Seira is ready for judging. She shall turn into her true form as soon as possible. While that is happening the air phoenix awaits her." Nohaya then fell. Hitsugaya caught her just in time and scooped Nohaya up bridal style. "Time to go back to camp." Hitsugaya said. Natsumi followed Hitsugaya.

The dark night was less scary then last night. Natsumi heard a wolf howl which reminded her of Nakito. She shivered and hugged herself tightly. The fire wasn't doing much to warm her up. _How I wish you were here Nakito. Hitsugaya taichou hasn't changed his mood much. He left the camp after settling Nohaya in her tent. _Natsumi thought. She leaned closer to the fire feeling tired. Suddenly she felt something warm drape her back. Natsumi tried to look behind. She saw Hitsugaya. He had taken of his captain robe. "You seem cold." Was all Hitsugaya said. His voice didn't show any feelings. "Oh. Thank you." Natsumi blushed at the close contact with Hitsugaya. She snuggled up into the robes. _Nakito. I'm sorry to say wherever you are but I think…… I think……I think I love Hitsugaya Taichou. I keep thinking about him now. Would you get mad at me for taking him from you? _Natsumi thought. Hitsugaya sat beside her.

"You wouldn't mind if I lean over would you?" Natsumi asked. Hitsugaya looked startled. "No not at all." He said. She leaned onto his shoulder and before she closed her eyes she saw Hitsugaya look at the stars. Hitsugaya watched Natsumi. He picked her up bridal style and took her to her tent. Nohaya was in there. He gently placed her down and put the cover on her. _What was that warm feeling? _Natsumi thought in her sleep.

Ok. Another chapter done. Please review! Thank you very much!


	12. Chapter 11 You are Wind Under My Wing

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya. Have fun!

**You are the Wind Beneath My Wings**

That night, Natsumi had a dream that she was trapped inside a dark enclosed space. She felt that the ceilings and walls were closing in on her. "Help!" Natsumi cried but nobody came to her. She then saw a pale translucent Nakito staring at her from above. "Nakito!" she cried with happiness. "Don't come near me." The Nakito Natsumi saw said. "You betrayed me. I never knew you had the heart to take my fiancé away from me. Die!!" Nakito sliced through the air with her zanpakuto. Natsumi saw red then black. She was somewhere else now. There was blood shed around her. She saw Rangiku fighting. She saw Nohaya fighting but Natsumi didn't see Hitsugaya. She was floating around against her own will when Natsumi saw Hitsugaya. He was on the ground with many wounds. Blood spurted everywhere from his gashes. He whispered, "I was wrong to trust Natsumi. She betrayed Rukongi. I'm sorry everyone I had let you down." Hitsugaya then died. Natsumi screamed. She woke up.

"What just happened?" Hitsugaya said. He peered through the tent opening. Hitsugaya saw a panting opened eyed Natsumi. Nohaya was still snoring away. "Nothing." Natsumi tried to dismiss the thought that Hitsugaya had died. "No something is wrong. Your face is red." Natsumi tried to calm down. She took a deep breath. "No really it's fine. I just had a nightmare that's all." "A nightmare about what?" Hitsugaya asked. "Uhhhhhh." Natsumi was trapped. Would she tell Hitsugaya her dreams or would she lie. "I saw people die." Natsumi decided to lie. Hitsugaya caught the lie but dismissed it. But he was hurt. He didn't know the feeling he was having. _She doesn't trust me._ He thought sadly. Hitsugaya faked a nod. "Ok. When you fell bad just tell me ok?" Hitsugaya left the tent.

Natsumi sighed and went back to sleep. Later she found she couldn't. So she just opened her eyes thinking of the times she had with Nakito. _Nakito where are you? _After a while an exhausted Natsumi fell asleep.

"When is she going to wake? Its noon already." A girl said.

"Be quiet. She had a nightmare last night. I saw her outside seeming haunted. She needs to sleep more." A boy's voice said.

Natsumi opened her eye. "Nakito." She said. But someone shook her. "Wah?" It was Nohaya who had shook her. "Wake up it's noon."

"Sorry I tried to stop her." Hitsugaya said. Natsumi shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to say any sarcastic remarks. "What ever. So what time did you say it was?" Natsumi asked. "Noon." Nohaya said. "Where are we going to next? You seem all eager and mighty to please." Natsumi asked. She sat up and walked out the tent as Nohaya bounced around. "Yep its light. That's my type!" She cried with glee. Nohaya ran out to the lake with Natsumi and Hitsugaya soon following. After that they both sat down and started talking while letting Nohaya run off.

"Talk about hyper…" muttered Natsumi. "Speaking of which are you feeling better Hitsugaya taichou?" "Huh?" Hitsugaya asked. "Never mind. I am glad your fine? You know what I feel much better too. That sleep sure perked me up." Natsumi yawned. She didn't want to mention Nakito to Hitsugaya. Natsumi bit her lip. _I will never ever be able to replace Hitsugaya's love for Nakito even if I tried as hard as I could. _"Is something troubling you Natsumi?" Hitsugaya asked. Natsumi couldn't think of anything sarcastic to say. She heard something chuckle lightly. _Little one you are still young. _The voice said. "Who was that?" Natsumi said. "I didn't hear anything or see anything." Hitsugaya said. _I am your sword spirit Hikaze. The phoenix. You are really young to not understand the way of the phoenix._ Her sword suddenly said. Natsumi went silent. _My sword speaks cool! _"Hitsugaya taichou can I ask you a favor. I doubt we will go far staying right where we are right now. Come on. Nohaya! Time to go!" She called. Nohaya came from behind them pouting. "Well so where are we going?" Hitsugaya and Natsumi sweat dropped.

"The light seal. Hikaritenshi. (Light angel) Its at Taiyou yama (Sun mountain). It's pretty high up. We will face harsh conditions. It would be easier with... with... with….." Hitsugaya became silent. Natsumi knew what he was thinking. The answer was Nakito. Nakito could easily with her earth powers lower the mountain down so it would be easy to climb. "Umm?" Nohaya broke the concentration thread between Natsumi and Hitsugaya about Nakito. "Oh right so we were leaving let's pack up." Hitsugaya said. "Got it." Natsumi said.

She scrambled back to the camp only to find 30 hollows. She paused. "_A tasty treat has come here I see." _A hollow said. Nohaya came and gasped. She scrambled of leaving Natsumi to herself. "Kuso." Natsumi grumbled. "Where is Hitsugaya when I need him" The hollows all surrounded her. "_Tasty one let me have a bit of you." _Suddenly Natsumi was all surrounded. "Hikaze Hi arashi!" She screamed. Fire balls started falling from the red sky. It hit many of the hollows but those who were strong blocked the fire balls. Natsumi didn't notice as one hollow crept behind her. It quickly entered her and took control of her soul. At the same intense Hitsugaya came rushing with Nohaya close behind. "Natsumi are you all…" Hitsugaya didn't finish before Natsumi lunged at him with her sword. "Hikaze bankai. Honou. (A mythical creature made in china. Thought I'd add it hear)" Was all Natsumi murmured. "When did she get bankai?" Hitsugaya asked Nohaya. "I don't know." Nohaya answered. Natsumi was suddenly in the air. She had wings that were burning like flames. Her sword burned furiously as it seemed to reach everywhere. The hilt had become red. Everything else burned. There were also jagged lines on her. She had a crest on her forehead and a crown made of fire.

"_Hello tasty morsels. Your friend here is quite weak at controlling her powers. Let me help her." _The hollow inside Natsumi said. "She is being controlled by hollows." Hitsugaya said. "How can we destroy the hollows." Nohaya asked. "There isn't a way." Hitsugaya answered. "We have to kill Natsumi too." _"Don't kill my host yet. I want some fun." _The hollow laughed and with Natsumi's body lunged at Nohaya and Hitsugaya. "Kajitsunami (Fire waves)!" Natsumi yelled. A huge wave of fire swooped at Hitsugaya and Nohaya. Hitsugaya grabbed Nohaya and carried her to safety. "Let me handle this." Hitsugaya said. "Soten ni zase!" Hitsugaya yelled. He jumped on Hyourinnmaru. "Promise me one thing. Run away if I die." Hitsugaya said before letting Hyourinnmaru rise up. Natsumi slashed at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was cut many times finally Hitsugaya let her cut his shoulder but he grabbed her arm that held the sword. The other arm came to punch him but he dodged. _"Why you!" _The hollow inside Natsumi cried. "Natsumi can you hear me? Natsumi please become your normal self again." Hitsugaya pleaded. _"It won't work morsel. Just shut up and let me eat you." _The hollow said. _"What is this? I can't control her." _ Natsumi fought. She became herself for a few second. "Why Hitsugaya taichou why?" she said as she cried. "You are my precious friend." Was all Hitsugaya said. He felt faint and started to slump. Natsumi felt herself falling as the hollow pushed her down. "Oh no you aren't going to do that to my body!" Natsumi yelled. She pushed herself forward and dragged the screaming hollow down. But the hollow transformed into a beautiful women. The women had Midnight blue hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a kimono and seemed to be a noble. "Thank you. You have freed me from my hollow form. However, I can't escape you so let me help you fight the world in repay. When you need me summon me with your strength. Call on me and your shikai nor bankai won't have one sword but two." The women disappeared. Natsumi's bankai dissolved and she fell. Hitsugaya with the last of his strength reached for Natsumi and caught her.

Nohaya spent the rest of the day tending the two's wounds. The three didn't move after all. Natsumi woke up to see Hitsugaya all feeling better. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya taichou." Was all Natsumi said. She waited for her punishment. But instead she felt him embrace her. Natsumi gasped then blushed a red rose color. "No. I should be sorry for not coming earlier till I saw your attack. I should've sensed their reisatsu. Like I said you are my precious friend and I will protect you all my life." Hitsugaya said. Natsumi smiled.

Ok. Another chapter done. Please review. I don't mind flames.


	13. Chapter 12 Dreams Are Never Reality

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya. Have fun! School started so this chapter came a little bit (Ok maybe a lot) later then I expected.

**Dreams Are Never Reality**

Hitsugaya didn't speak of the incident inside the tent afterwards. He helped Nohaya with starting the fire all over again and getting food to eat. Hitsugaya didn't even glance at Natsumi or talk to her. Nohaya gave Natsumi the "ha-ha in your face you lost him" look. Natsumi just shrugged it away. There wasn't any point for her to talk back. Still Natsumi wished that Hitsugaya would look just a little bit even a tinsy weensy glance to make her feel like she was alive.

As Natsumi went to get water, Nohaya stopped her. But, Nohaya was different. She had fangs.

"So Natsumi you seemed to have been ditched by Hitsugaya. I wonder what happened. Wait I can guess. He thought you were weak and that it was your entire fault that he got hurt. I can't believe how weak you are. I might be in the academy but I am way stronger then you. You never went to the academy. So, you wouldn't know what it is like over there. It's also your fault that Nakito died you know that? Then you try to take her stop. Tsk. Tsk. I have no clue why you are here. Why don't you just disappear? Your ugly face proves it anyway. You look like an alien." Natsumi hissed.

"What right do you have to tell me that? Maybe I already know what I'm like. I know I can get stronger. Now excuse me but I need to get water." Natsumi pushed away Nohaya.

"Oh, if you tell Hitsugaya I will tell him about your second sword. The hollow one." Nohaya called after her.

Natsumi froze in her tracks. "How did you know that?" Natsumi demanded.

"Only someone blind like Hitsugaya will not notice." Nohaya cackled.

"Why you..." But, Natsumi stopped. She trudged forward to the lake. Natsumi knew if she argued Nohaya will talk to Hitsugaya and that was the last thing Natsumi wanted. She washed her face while getting the bucket of water. _Do I look that ugly? _Natsumi thought. _Nah. _Natsumi erased the thought from her mind. _Why would I think about how I look? _Natsumi walked back to camp. Nohaya and Hitsugaya were already waiting for her.

"I got the water for us." Natsumi said.

"Hmm." Hitsugaya answered.

"So let's go?" Natsumi asked.

"Hmm." Hitsugaya said again.

_I'm not going really far today with his talk. Just back at the tent he was hugging me. _Natsumi thought.

_Probably because he is confused about his, own feelings little one. The ice dragon loves the earth wolf but also loves you deep inside. He doesn't know what he is going to do about this feeling. Give him time. I'm sure the ice dragon will then find out where his heart actually lies. _Hikaze said. Natsumi nodded at the thought. _You make sense Hikaze. I will follow your idea._

"So which way is it?" Natsumi asked Nohaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun where is Taiyou yama? I'm getting really bored." Nohaya asked Hitsugaya. She pouted a little bit.

"Hmmm?" Hitsugaya seemed lost in thought. Nohaya repeated the question.

"Oh. Sorry I was just deep in thought. It's south west. There are some villages where we can stay so the travel won't be as hard as the air temple. But the bad thing is we will be heading into lakes and marshes." Hitsugaya explained. He pointed at the direction.

_Lakes and marshes. Doesn't sound fun to me. _Natsumi thought. But she nodded. Natsumi on the other hand was very excited. She grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and started pulling him towards the direction Hitsugaya had just pointed at moments ago. Natsumi followed close behind.

"I have to say this forest is quite big. We've been walking along here for like hours. I was hoping we would get near a village around night." Nohaya sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We will. The village is right beside the forest. That is probably the reason why the forest seems so huge." Hitsugaya assured Nohaya.

Natsumi decided to be quiet. She knew that cutting in with one of her usual remarks would cause an argument. There was also the Nohaya knowing the Hollow sword problem. _Arghhh. My head is going to explode any moment I just know it. I want to yell to scream to stomp around. But I can't. According to you Hikaze. _Natsumi saw a flash of light as the fire phoenix appeared. The phoenix was perching on Natsumi's shoulder. Hikaze had shrunk down from her full size. Hikaze preened herself. _You aren't the only one who is impatient little one. I'm getting really bored. That hollow spirit of yours isn't much company. You should tell her that I'm not a weakling of a bird. I am a phoenix after all. She gets annoying_ At the same moment, the woman appeared. _**I'm annoying? Excuse me. Who is the one who keeps pacing around inside her head wondering about how her heart is going to break? At least I can keep cool. **_The woman said. Hikaze seemed to cough. _Who put that idea into your head? Why would I be flying around worrying about if her heart is going to break? I could be worried but flying? Give me a break. At least I wasn't pacing around wondering if she would ever use me to fight._ Hikaze said._**…Really funny. Why would I worry if she would use me to fight? Have you not forgotten that I am a woman? Ladies don't rush into fight like some birds At least call me by my name too. Geez. What is with you birds. **_The woman sniffed distastefully.

_You have a name? _Natsumi interrupted their fight. The woman sniffed again. _**Yes. You named me do you not remember. It was in your dream. **__Oh. Hmmmm oh right. Let's see. Oh yeah. Arunika. _Natsumi thought. _Well what a weird name. I like Hikaze better. At least it means something. Fire wind. Now who wouldn't want a name like that? _Hikaze said. _**Me that is who. I like my name fine enough thank you very much. You only see me in my resting form. Wait until I show you my bankai. **_Arunika said.

"Shut up!" Natsumi yelled. Hitsugaya and Nohaya turned from their place.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya and Nohaya both said.

"Nothing." Natsumi said quietly. Nohaya gave her a strange look before turning forward again. Hitsugaya was about to do the same thing.

"Hitsugaya taichou!" Natsumi yelled.

Hitsugaya froze and turned back. "Yes? What." He said.

"Is it possible to get two bankai if you have a twin sword?" Natsumi asked.

Hitsugaya made the weirdest face. "It has not ever happened back in the Soul Society. So no. What would make you think that?"

"Nothing." Natsumi answered. _I can't have two bankai so you two get along well. This way I can use __**both **__of you instead of __**one **__of you._ Natsumi called inside her brain to Hikaze and Arunika. She heard silence.

_I love you too. _Natsumi muttered sarcastically in her brain. She ran forward noticing how far she was behind Hitsugaya and Nohaya.

The forest seemed to have no ending. Everywhere the three went, all they saw was different type of trees but same things.

Nohaya yawned. "Are you sure the forest has a..." she was stopped.

Right in front of the trio was the ending of the forest. There in front of them was a village. The village shocked them. One-half of it was burnt down and the other half was in bad damage. Smoke was trailing upwards. A rotten stench mixed with blood was in the air. Hitsugaya rushed forward. As he did, people jumped out of the houses that weren't burnt down.

"The devils have come to destroy the rest of us!" They said. Carrying stuff, the villagers started attacking Hitsugaya.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to help you!" Hitsugaya dodged. He gently knocked some of the villagers out.

"Look. Behind the bushes. There are more devils!" A woman screamed.

More man came with weapons. They started heading towards Nohaya and Natsumi.

"We don't mean you harm!" Nohaya yelled. But the villagers still poured after. _Maybe some help would be nice now. _Natsumi thought. _**Maybe try to show your self calmly unlike Hitsugaya. **_Arunika suggested. Hikaze chortled in the background in agreement. _Thank you. _Natsumi thought. She stepped out into the open.

"What are you doing!" Nohaya screamed at Natsumi.

"I'm showing them I don't mean them harm." Natsumi answered. She took her two swords and dropped them on the ground.

"This girl doesn't look like those devils. She doesn't have a weird mask on one side of her face." A villager suddenly stopped and said.

"You are right!" Another one said.

"Weird mask? Are they half hollows then?" Natsumi asked.

"Is that what you call those devils?" The villagers asked.

"Mhmm." Hitsugaya said. "Those are half hollows alright. Which means Aizen, Gin and Tousen was here."

"Those three Aizen. Gin and Tousen came to our village with hundreds of half hollows. They attacked and slaughtered none mercifully. Those who hid survived. We saw the swords and the uniform. That is why we thought you were the people here to destroy us even more." A villager explained.

"Oh." The color drained from Hitsugaya's face.

"I'm so tired. Can we stay here for the night or is there no room." Nohaya yawned.

"We have some rooms. But they aren't the best." A woman replied.

"That doesn't matter. We are thankful for the rooms." Hitsugaya said. He bowed. Natsumi and Nohaya did the same.

"Follow me." The same woman led them into her house.

As the three sat down for supper after taking a shower, the woman told them the story about the attack. "It was horrible," She began, "We had no time to react. They were on us. It was at night too when most of us was getting ready to sleep. I was tucking my children into bed when I heard this really weird thumping noise inside the forest. I thought it was the bears that lived inside the forest. I went out to ring the bell. Then I ran back home to protect my children. I heard my husband go outside with many of the other man. Then I heard slaughtering sounds and man screaming. I quickly took my children and we locked ourselves into our basement. I heard people coming into my house. I heard their heavy panting noises and them growling over something. I feared for my children's lives.

Then the devils found our basement. I could hear them grunting trying to open the door. Thank goodness, the door was firm. Well that is what I had thought. But they blasted the door open. My children and I huddled against the corner. But they saw us. They lifted my children as they screamed for me. One very ugly half hollow came near me. He said that I would do and ripped of my cloth and raped me. I tried to fight back. I found out these evil things were forcing my children to watch as I was raped. Nobody came to help me. I guess someone rescued me cause I had fainted and woke up soon afterwards with a nurse. She told me that I wasn't pregnant for now. I was thankful. Who would want a rape child. But when I returned to my home, it was in ruins. I also learned that my husband had died. As you can see, I have tried to fix my home. My children are still here and I am thankful for that."

Nohaya was crying at the story. "It's so sad." She managed to say between sobs.

The woman smiled. "But there are things that I am lucky about. I would be devastated if I had a rape child and my other children are killed. I am glad you are here too. For this way, I have someone to talk to. The villagers have been shunning the women who were raped being afraid we might harbor the child of the devils."

"That is so mean!" Nohaya said.

"Yes I guess it is." The woman said. "Would you like something else?"

"Nothing at all," Hitsugaya answered. "For these two too. Thank you for the meal and for the bed tonight. We will leave tomorrow. It is getting late so I think these two needs to go to bed. I also have some matter I need to discuss with you. You two leave."

"Thank you for the supper." Natsumi bowed and walked out of the room.

"…..Thanks." Nohaya left too.

Hitsugaya turned back after he saw the two leave.

"The soul society has a heavy ransom on the three shinigami. They have created half hollows. If you can tell me which way the hollows went it would be thankful." Hitsugaya spoke quickly and quietly.

"They went south-west." She spoke.

Hitsugaya froze. Then he turned back to his normal composure. "Thank you for your information. You will hear about them being dead as soon as possible." He bowed. "Please excuse me too. I have to speak with my team mates."

The woman was confused but she nodded anyway. She cleared the table with her children and they went to wash the dishes.

"Natsumi! Nohaya!" Hitsugaya called. The two's head appeared from the room they were sharing. They then walked out.

"Yes?" They both said at the same time.

"I have something important to talk to you about. It has something to do with our plan of going to Taiyou yama and then Hikari Tenshi. Aizen, Tousen and Gin are probably heading there." Hitsugaya explained.

"Who are they?" Natsumi asked.

"You don't know? They are three captains who betrayed Soul Society." Nohaya explained.

"Oh. That is a really big deal because?" Natsumi asked.

"Those three will basically destroy more towns." Hitsugaya said as if it was like so obvious. Natsumi didn't answer. The place became silent. Only the faint sound of clattering dishes could be heard.

"Let's take a walk around the village?" Nohaya suggested after a while.

Hitsugaya smiled. "Great idea Nohaya. Are you coming Natsumi?"

"How bout no. I think I will stay in the bedroom. We had supper but I don't want to relax yet." Natsumi walked back into her room. She shut the door and went on the bed. After that, she hugged her knees. Natsumi heard Nohaya and Hitsugaya talking to the woman then exiting the door. Then Natsumi let here tears fall out little by little. Her memory of her horrid family was coming back to her slowly by one at a time. Natsumi felt something pound in her head. It wouldn't let go. She saw her dad try to grab at her. Natsumi saw herself shrinking away against the corner. The memory dissolved into air.

Her childhood memories had come back because of the story the woman told. She had seen her mom been raped by her drunk dad. Back then, it had meant nothing to Natsumi. Just her dad hurting her mom. Now she knew why her mom was shunned. In addition, it hurt.

_**Are you all right? **_Natsumi heard a voice from the corner of her brain. _Yeah. I guess. _Natsumi answered. _Do not worry about me Arunika and you too Hikaze. I was just remembering my days back when I was alive. My family was full of drunk, stupid idiots. My only friend had died. _

_That is sad. We all have bad times. However, as sword spirits I cannot understand your pain. For that, I am sorry. _Hikaze said.

_No need to be. _Natsumi answered.

_**Child, shouldn't you be helping the women? Alternatively, maybe training? **_Arunika said hinting that she wanted to be used.

_Training sounds good to me. However, I do not really know how to train. Always Nakito helped me…_ Natsumi drifted off.

_**Well you could find a place in the forest. You could practice by attacking the trees or rocks or anything in your way. You could use your anger. Trust me on this. **_Arunika advised.

_Yes, it is a good idea. I would like to stretch my wings. It gets boring and your head is kind cramped. In a good way. _Hikaze said.

_Well training it is. _Natsumi walked downstairs. She bowed and walked outside. A gust of wind came to meet her. _It is quite windy. Hikaze can you attack without being blown away? _Natsumi asked.

_Who do you think I am? Duh I can. Let us go! _Hikaze answered. She suddenly seemed perky.

Natsumi walked back into the forest that they three had just been in. _This patch will be good. _Natsumi pointed at a clearing that had a stream near it and many rocks.

_By the way, what type are you Arunika? I never actually saw you in fighting style. Only when you attacked me. _Natsumi asked.

_**You shall find out soon enough. So let us get going I cannot wait. **_Arunika whispered. Natsumi sensed Arunika's excitement.

_OK. One, two, three…_ "I call on you Hikaze and Arunika to com to my biddings!" Natsumi yelled out to the wind.

She brought out Hikaze from her sheath. Hikaze once brought out glowed brightly before splitting into two. One was Hikaze and the other Arunika. Natsumi was expecting Arunika to be smooth and cold like the usual zanpakuto. She also waited for the black color but Natsumi was met with a surprise.

Arunika was acid purple. It looked wavy like water with sharp claws dragging out. It also had fangs and weird symbols. The sword showed pictures of skeletons or demons occasionally. Arunika's hilt had angle wings sprouting. It flapped around creating an air current for the water like sword. The air current made the sword seem to be able to act like a bullet, fast and deadly. Natsumi heard Hikaze gasp.

_You are the Hell sword. The sword of doom. The last time anyone saw you were with the Demon Lord who was only defeated by the Lord of Light. How dare you appear to my master! Right now too! You vile demon acting as a beautiful girl! _Hikaze squawked. _I refuse to work with you! _

_**Oh, shut your mouth! I intend to do well now not bad! **_Arunika countered.

_If you say so… However, I got my eyes on you. _Hikaze sighed. Her flame sword wavered a little bit.

_OK. I want to train Arunika sorry Hikaze. Hope we got this cleared up but anyway what should I hit? _Natsumi put Hikaze on to the ground.

_**Make for the strongest thing you can find. **_Arunika instructed.

_How about that boulder? _Natsumi asked. Arunika agreed. The purple acid started to stream out farther. _**Say Kageboruto! **_Arunika urged.

"Ready! Kageboruto! (Shadow bolt)" Natsumi yelled. A bolt of acid came out of the sword and struck the rock. The rock exploded as the bolt melted into acid. The rock slowly dissolved. _Wow, this is cool! _Natsumi thought.

_**You got one of my attacks but how can you do the rest of the attack without knowing my shikai? **_Arunika said.

_Well then, what is your shikai? _Natsumi asked.

_**Go to the rock and dip your hand into the acid. **_Arunika instructed.

_You sound like my teacher. _Natsumi commented as she walked towards the acid puddle. The rock had completely disappeared.

_**Well I had a longer life then you being a sword spirit and a hollow and being alive and dead. **_Arunika said.

_Did not have to use so much ands but I get your point. Therefore, you can help me train. _Natsumi dipped her hand. She yelped at first as the pain came but then it slowly disappeared. Natsumi quickly pulled her hand out. _You tricked me! It hurts. _Natsumi clenched her teeth.

_**Look at your arm. **_Arunika said. Natsumi looked at the arm she had dipped into the acid. Weird markings were on her arm.

_**Read it. **_Arunika commanded. "Shinisekai ni koi!" (Come to the death world!) Natsumi read. Arunika started shaking as the wings on the hilt started flapping faster. The acid spread out into many shapes. The splashed onto Natsumi's skin. She yelped waiting for the pain but no pain came. Instead, more tattoos started across her body. Natsumi looked on her body. More weird tattoos were on her body and her face.

_So this is your shikai huh? Cool? However, it hurt. _Natsumi grumbled.

_You hurt her!! _Hikaze shrieked/

_**Oh, chill. She got another shikai has she not? Maybe it is possible for her to get a bankai after all! **_Arunika said happily.

_No! I shall not will not have two bankai! Remember what Hitsugaya said! No two bankai! I shall merge you together! Period! _Natsumi yelled. _Let us get back to shikai practice._

Natsumi continued training with Arunika much to Hikaze's disappointment. It was when the sky was almost pitch black that Natsumi returned to the house. She never knew that Hitsugaya was watching her and praising her inside his heart.

Hope you like this chapter! My next chapter will probably take a long time too so check every two weeks! Thank you for reading and hope you continue!


	14. Chapter 13 Ready Set Go

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya. Have fun!

**Ready Set Go!**

Natsumi went back to the home late when the stars twinkled and danced at night. When she got home. The lights were out. Natsumi tried to sneak up stairs. It was quiet.

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice said. Natsumi turned around. Hitsugaya was sitting in the living room crossed legged. "How come you took so long to come home? We have been home for a long time. Yet you did not come at all. I got worried. Nohaya got worried. The woman of this house got worried. We do not know how close Aizen might be still. You only make us worried by staying out there so late. I want an explanation now!" Hitsugaya demanded.

"I was training. I need to get stronger don't I? After all I'm not like someone who went out with a girl instead of mourning for his lover." Natsumi simply stated. Natsumi looked carefully at Hitsugaya's face for any signs of anger. She saw none but what he said later sure betrayed his emotions.

"Why you! I was only walking out with Nohaya because it was a cool night and I needed to talk with her about the next seal! Do you really think I would actually flirt with her!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Well yeah duh. You seemed to almost do that." Natsumi rolled her eyes. She wasn't going anywhere.

"You dare talk to me like that." Hitsugaya calmed down and asked.

"Yes I do dare. I'm tired of Nohaya. I'm tired of this mission. I want to go home snuggle into bed. I want Nakito to be back and make thins better. Without her you are just an empty shell!" Natsumi yelled.

"How dare you!" Hitsugaya tried to grab Natsumi. Natsumi yanked her arm away as she felt her power surge up. Her am went on fire and burned Hitsugaya's hand. He quickly pulled his hand back. Hitsugaya looked at Natsumi. Natsumi took a few step back.

"I didn't mean to! I just…. I just…" Natsumi's voice trailed of as she stared at her own arm, the arm that was burning a moment ago. Natsumi suddenly felt disgusted at herself.

Hitsugaya sighed and looked at his burnt hand. "If this is how you think it is then so be it. Good night." He was about to walk upstairs and saw that the woman was awake. "Sorry to keep you up. Everything is fine now." The woman didn't notice.

"Your hand." She gasped. Hitsugaya shrugged her off and entered his room.

Natsumi just looked at her hand. _I finished it. I just finished it. It's over. My life is over now. Those who gave me something to love have gone far away from me. _She thought. Natsumi fell to the floor. _I'm an idiot._

The woman came down. "You're back! Good. Come on now of to bed you go." She helped Natsumi come to her feet. "Are you alright? You look sad."

"I'm fine. Just tired. Training is so hard." Natsumi forced a smile but she actually wanted to cry. Natsumi ran upstairs. She tiptoed quietly inside the room she was sharing with Nohaya. Nohaya was sleeping and gently snoring. She crawled into bed.

Natsumi heard an owl screech outside. Another owl answered back. The two started talking. She closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. _Kami-sama (God) how come you are so cruel to me?_ She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Natsumi slowly opened her eyes as she heard pots banging. Natsumi groaned. _My arm and leg are so sore! _She thought. _**That is why you do not train that long. **_Arunika read her mind and answered. _Right. Are you two fines? _Natsumi asked. She stretched. Hikaze chortled for Arunika and her. _Ok. Oh, Nohaya is gone now. Which means that she or I either over slept is just gone with him. _Natsumi didn't dare to speak Hitsugaya's name. _Umm yeah probably. _Hikaze said. Natsumi nodded in agreement and went downstairs. Hitsugaya and Nohaya were down stairs pointing on something on the map. Nohaya raised her head and saw Natsumi.

"Good morning to you Natsumi! We are setting out today. If all goes well we can reach Taiyou-yama today! Isn't that great! I'm so excited!" Nohaya cheerfully said.

"Yeah, I'm so happy too. Just relax alright. I'm still half asleep." Natsumi said groggily. Nohaya stared at Hitsugaya. He just shrugged. "Pass the rice." Natsumi said. She silently ate while watching Nohaya and Hitsugaya. Those two talked on and on about the harshness and the monsters. None of them even looked once at Natsumi for a suggestion. _**Don't worry. **_Arunika said as she noticed Natsumi's bad mood. _**It's the beginning of the day, what will you do if you start with a bad mood. **_Arunika scolded. _I'd probably kill someone using you. _Natsumi answered back. Arunika went silent. _**Out of curiousity do you listen to animals more or humans more. **_Arunika asked. Natsumi went silent. _Probably animals lately. Hikaze seems different then you in a better way. _Natsumi answered after a while. This time Arunika went silent. _**I am going to talk to Hikaze for a while. **_Arunika disappeared. _Bye. _Natsumi said. She then noticed that Nohaya was starring at her.

"Yes? Hmm?" Natsumi asked.

"Nothing." Nohaya turned back and started talking with Hitsugaya again, but Hitsugaya paused her.

"I need to speak with Natsumi. Right now. We haven't told her a single thing about the plan. She will be useless." Hitsugaya motioned for Natsumi to follow him. Natsumi quickly ate her last gulp of rice and followed. Hitsugaya walked upstairs.

"First things first. I want to say sorry about my inappropriate behavior yesterday. I did not mean to grab you and hurt you, that act was just out of anger. Second, I want you to know that although I told Nohaya that we would reach Taiyou-yama today I still want to make sure everyone is prepared and I mean everyone. Therefore, although we will reach there by around night, from tomorrow I want to see your skills. You had trained yesterday under whose guidance?" Hitsugaya said.

"My sword. The hollow one which I found out later was the hell spirit." Natsumi said.

Hitsugaya looked surprised. _Hell spirit? _He wondered. Hyourinnmaru's voice came into his mind. _The Hell Spirit was a powerful monster that the ancient ones like me and that fire phoenix fought to defeat long ago. Many of us died that day and we became sword spirits. So, in other words the fire phoenix and I had died._ Hyourinnmaru explained. _What was the fire phoenix's name when you lived? _Hitsugaya asked. _It was, Kasann of the Volcano. _Hyourinnmaru said. _I see. _Hitsugaya answered. _So would it be safe for the Hell Spirit to train Natsumi?_

_No, not really. But yet again, the hell spirit might have changed to become more kind. _Hyourinnmaru explained. Hitsugaya looked at Natsumi.

"I will be fine for now about you training by yourself. But tomorrow I shall still check. Come on now, we can't let Nohaya stay down there for ever. We have to leave as soon as possible." Hitsugaya smiled. He had never exactly smiled to anyone other then Hinamori and Nakito. Natsumi looked unsure at first. "Yeah ok." Natsumi walked down stairs. Hitsugaya walked down after her. He looked at the two girls.

"Are we ready to set of?" He asked. Natsumi and Nohaya nodded. They bowed a few times to the owner of the house before going outside. The sun's ray shone on them making each of then glow. It was still early morning and no villagers seem to be outside.

"We might as well make for the exit." Hitsugaya said.

"Kind of obvious don't you think." Natsumi stated. Hitsugaya looked at Natsumi but then turned back. "There is no point in arguing with her." He muttered to himself.

"Did you say something." Nohaya asked. She peeked up at Hitsugaya. He blushed. "No I didn't say anything at all." Hitsugaya started walking forward in a hurry. Natsumi and Nohaya quickly followed him. That was when a little kid ran up to them shouting wait.

"Yes what is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"My father is the leader of this village. He wants to give you this present, as a way of thanking you for the information about the evil people." The boy explained. He held up a box. When he opened it, a brilliant flash appeared. The three closed there eyes along with the boy. When the opened their eyes again. An amazing thing stood before them. A beautiful golden sword chain was floating with wings before the three. The chain was gold, there was a heart at the center of the chain. It was red with a white trim around. White wings were attached to each side of the heart making the whole chain fly.

"What is that?" Natsumi asked as she gaped.

"I don't know how to explain, but I'll try my best," Hitsugaya started. "That is a soul purifier. Basically the thing attaches to a sword that it chooses, then when you use it you can purify anything or anybody that has a bad soul."

"Ummmm so why are you giving this to us." Nohaya asked.

"We can't use it. To everyone shinigami we show this in hope they can take it." The boy said. The instance he said that, the soul purifier woke up and it started fluttering around noisily. The soul purifier scanned around and then spotted Natsumi. It immediately went towards Natsumi and started buzzing around.

"Take out your sword." Hitsugaya suggested. Natsumi nodded. She pulled out her sword. The soul purifier nestled itself around the hilt of the sword and started glowing brightly, it continued until a blinding light. When Natsumi looked at her sword again, the hilt had the soul purifier sticking out from the end of her hilt. It still glowed once, twice before disappearing.

"Well that was done quite quickly don't you think?" Natsumi looked at her fellow companions. The all nodded still too stunned to speak. The boy had ran of somewhere.

After a few minutes of silence Hitsugaya talked. "Ok, let's continue our journey. That was an amazing sight and everything but if we stay here any longer, we won't reach Taiyou-yama." Nohaya regrouped herself up. They started towards the exit. Finally Natsumi took one look back and then the three were of.

Hey PPl's! Another chapter done and a lot more to go! Have fun reading!


	15. Chapter 14 Training For Bankai Part 1

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya.

**Training To Bankai Part 1**

It was around noon while the three were walking that Arunika appeared before Natsumi permanently halting her.

"What? I have to go or else when Hitsugaya or Nohaya turns back and not find me there they will panic." Natsumi crossed her arms and sighed as Arunika stayed at her spot.

"I want to show you something." Arunika reached out and touched Natsumi on the forehead. At once Natsumi disappeared and found herself in a neighborhood like the place when she was alive.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In your mind," Natsumi turned to see Hikaze. "This is where Arunika and I live. I find it soothing and peaceful."

"So what is it that you guys had to bring me here?" Natsumi asked.

Hikaze gazed at Arunika. "It seems this isn't her true form." Natsumi looked at Arunika weirdly. _True form? _Natsumi thought.

Arunika slowly nodded. "When Hikaze fought me a long time ago. I wasn't a young woman. I was a..." Arunika didn't finish. Instead, she started to transform. Arunika crouched down on all four, as her arm and leg became ridden with striped fur. Her head became a tiger's head and her tail became long and whip like. There in front of Natsumi stood a huge magnificent animal with many stripes, beautiful elegant fur. It towered down towards Natsumi.

"A tiger." Hikaze finished. Natsumi stared at Arunika and shuddered.

"You are too big for comfort. How about changing to the normal size of a tiger?" Natsumi begged. Arunika shrugged.

"This is as small as I can go. Anymore and no. Sorry about that." Arunika growled. Her voice was very low yet sweet, melodic and majestic at the same time. Natsumi shuddered a little before regaining her composure. She meekly looked up.

"Can I go back now?" She asked. Arunika nodded. Natsumi saw a blind flash of light before she found herself back where Hitsugaya and Nohaya were. She noticed she was sprawled on the ground. Hitsugaya and Nohaya were peering at her.

"Sorry I drifted off.'' She apologized. Hitsugaya just nodded and Nohaya rolled her eyes. The two walked ahead again. Natsumi followed quickening the pace yet at the same time keeping right behind them. _If only Nakito saw, Hitsugaya right now like this. _She thought.

It was around 3:00 in the afternoon when the trio reached Taiyou-yama. Nohaya by then was exhausted and refused to climb up the mountain.

"It's too high. I won't make it." Nohaya grumbled. Natsumi sighed. Hitsugaya on the other hand was happy.

"Perfect. I can train you know Natsumi. Sorry Nohaya, but Natsumi is part of the Gotei 13, you are not, yet so training you isn't as worrying as training Natsumi." He said as Nohaya pouted and Natsumi stood still. Then he looked directly at Natsumi. "Follow me. I think I saw a perfect place to train you while walking to Taiyou-yama." Natsumi gulped. She was about to decline saying how she could train herself when Hitsugaya added the next part, "If you don't come with me, I'm afraid the chances of you returning to Soul Society **ALIVE **chances are very small." _I think he read my mind. _Natsumi grumbled a few insults then sighed.

"Ok fine. I'll follow you." Natsumi walked after Hitsugaya. He looked back a few time when she stopped. Natsumi soon figured out that the best thing to do was to listen to him after getting some short lectures. They finally went to a clearing. By then, Natsumi had already suffered some scratches from branches as she ran after Hitsugaya who was shunpooing.

"This is the perfect spot." Hitsugaya remarked as Natsumi came up behind him panting like crazy. He turned around. "You're too slow." Natsumi stared up at him.

"And you are too too fast." She remarked. Hitsugaya sighed. He drew a big circle then sat down in the center. He then motioned for Natsumi to go into the center. Hitsugaya chanted something and the line he drew started to swirl higher and higher. It became what seemed like a black dome that was about to block the light and Hitsugaya and Natsumi were trapped in it. Natsumi shut her eyes waiting for pitch black. But, it never came. When she opened her eyes. She was in a field. Hitsugaya was beside her smirking.

"What did you do?" Natsumi asked.

"I made us go into another dimension. Now, 5 days here will be around one day back where Nohaya is. Which equals I shall have to pressure you of 3 days of bankai training and 2 days of fighting me." Hitsugaya explained.

"What am I going to do during the bankai training?" Natsumi asked.

Hitsugaya lifted up a two dimensional white glob thing in the shape of a human. "Push your sword through here. Then you shall see." Hitsugaya said. Natsumi at first hesitated. She spoke clearly. "I don't trust you. Explain what will happen." Hitsugaya sighed. He knew that Natsumi was quite stubborn sometimes.

"Sigh. Ok. When you pierce your sword into this, your sword spirit will appear. The sword spirit will then choose a type of fighting style for you to gain spiritual pressure to get bankai." Hitsugaya explained. Natsumi nodded. She didn't get half of it. But Natsumi pierced the human shaped glob. At once, Arunika and Hikaze appeared, except this time, Arunika was smaller. She remained her tiger form. Hitsugaya stared. _Two sword spirits? Unbelievable. I thought she only had that fire phoenix. _

"May I ask you when you got two sword spirits? You never told me. Now the training will be harder." Hitsugaya demanded.

"The hollow that was inside me long time ago was actually a sword spirit somehow made into a human." Natsumi blushed in embarrassment at her memories of having a hollow inside her.

"Oh." Was all Hitsugaya said. He was speechless. _She got two spirits. Amazing its never been heard of._ He thought. Hitsugaya shrugged the thought of.

"You two. Choose the training ground for Natsumi to train in." Hitsugaya commanded. Arunika and Hikaze looked at each other for a while. Natsumi looked at those two. It was like they were talking to each other using telepathy. Arunika finally nodded.

"Three, two, one." Arunika counted. "Ready, set GO!" Arunika went under ground and Hikaze went up into the air. Suddenly the whole terrain changed. The ground cracked in many spot to show molten lava. Volcanoes erupted everywhere. At the same time Arunika appeared from the ground.

"We have made a dungeon for you to practice in. It's a fire dungeon where you aren't allowed to use us. Hikaze and I have summoned some creatures to help. You may only use these crystals." Arunika said.

"Fire dungeon….?" Natsumi gulped.

"It sounds hard." Hitsugaya nodded. _Too hard. Do they have that much confident in Natsumi?_

Hikaze and Arunika slowly disappeared. "We shall wait for you at the lowest point of the dungeon. That is where the boss battle begins." Natsumi and Hitsugaya were the only two left.

"I guess I should be going." Natsumi said. She waved good bye to Hitsugaya and started walking to the entrance.

"Wwwwwait!" Hitsugaya called. Natsumi turned around. "Take this." Hitsugaya gave Natsumi food and water. "You might need these for healing." Hitsugaya said. Natsumi bowed down. "Arigatou. (Thank you)" She opened the door. It clanked open. Natsumi entered and the door closed with a bang. Hitsugaya was left standing out side as hot air blew around. _It's too hot. _He thought and sat down onto a rock.

Natsumi was immediately in trouble. Once she entered and started looking for another stair, two monsters jumped at her. One was a chimera; the other was a duck bird on the ground with huge flames sprouting everywhere.

_What am I supposed to do? _Natsumi thought. She looked at the crystals that was given to her. _Do I throw them or do I charge them with something. _Natsumi thought. She saw the monsters immediately charge at her. _Throw! _Natsumi thought and threw the crystals at the two monsters. They were immediately shattered into pieces. _It's hope less. _Natsumi was battered away. She crashed onto the ground. _Owww. _Natsumi thought. She looked up as the monsters charged at her again. Natsumi took some crystals again and threw them at the monsters. They stopped short however and fell uselessly to the ground. The monsters immediately trampled over them and crushed them into pieces. _I'm dead!_ Natsumi thought. She quickly stood up and ran for her life. The monsters ran after her and soon there was a crowd of 5 monsters after her. They gained up on her quickly. Natsumi felt like there was no escape. Tears fell down her cheeks as she wondered how come her two sword spirits were such an idiot to place her in this situation. Natsumi tripped over a piece of rock and fell on the ground. She turned around and threw some crystals while screaming as the monsters were about to pounce.

Natsumi opened her eyes. She wasn't in a blazing dungeon anymore. She was back in a cool serene place. Natsumi felt sea breeze on her cheeks. _Where am I? _She thought.

_Well come young girl. It seems you have taken the crystals yet you do not know how to harness the powers. I am the guardian of the crystals. I was assigned to teach you one attack using the crystals. I fear I was a little bit too late. _A cool voice of a female surrounded Natsumi.

_Where are you? _Natsumi asked.

_I am the wind, I am the sky, I am the sea, I am around you, but that is not the point. Hold a crystal and channel your power inside. _The voice commanded.

Natsumi obliged. She remembered how to channel into the sword. But the crystal broke when Natsumi tried the same thing.

_The crystal breaks with too much power and nothing happens with too little, try again here until you can harness the power properly, then I shall send you back to the dungeon. _The voice said.

Natsumi tried again. This time nothing happened to the crystal. Natsumi added more power and the crystal broke. She lessened by a tiny bit and the crystal didn't do anything. _Too less power won't work, too much won't work, it doesn't work what ever way I try._ Natsumi became frustrated. She slammed the crystals onto the ground. _This is stupid! _She yelled.

_Have you thought of thinking of your power like a beaker with water? The beaker is the crystal the water is your power, you have to add very tiny amounts of mL sometimes right?_ The voice urged. Natsumi nodded. She focused again thinking of herself as adding 2 mL to the beaker. Nothing happened. 25 mL and the crystal broke. Natsumi changed it to 15 mL and nothing happened. 20 mL and the crystal broke. Natsumi tried 17 mL and the crystal broke. With 16 mL nothing happened. _What how can that be?_ Natsumi thought. _Wait, what about between those two? _Natsumi thought. Natsumi imagined herself with 15.5 mL of water inside the beaker. She opened her eyes and to her amazement, the crystal started glowing very brightly.

_You have charged them, good job. _The voice applauded, Natsumi felt herself lift of the ground and get teleported back to the dungeon. Natsumi then found the monsters ready to pounce. _It seems that I was teleported a little bit back in time. _Natsumi thought, as she threw the crystals at them. The crystals grew very light blue with light shining out as a protection barrier rose up. The monsters smashed into the barrier and cried out. Natsumi threw more crystals, they glowed red this time and circled the monsters shining red light, burning the monster's flesh. They screamed with pain and ran off.

_Well that went well._ Natsumi thought. _Five monsters down, about another thousand or hundred to go. _Natsumi quickly ran around she finally found the stairs but it was guarded by a sleeping giant with wings. _Hikaze's friend or Arunika's? _She thought. Natsumi didn't ponder on the thought. She scrambled behind an obsidian rock to peer out at the giant as it awoke.

"I smell a human in here!" It roared with hunger. "I haven't eaten in a long, long while!" The giant started feeling around and sniffing the air. Natsumi watched from behind the rock. _He is blind! That is a good thing. _Natsumi pickled up a pebble from the ground and threw it at the other end of the room of the dungeon. It fell down with a clatter. The giant immediately turned around. He started charging towards the sound of the rock. Natsumi immediately grabbed some crystals and threw them at him. The red light came out and started burning the giant. It didn't notice at all and continued to wards the sound until it crashed into the wall. The crystals immediately shattered.

_That didn't go very well. _Natsumi thought. _I don't know any other attacks. _She shuffled slowly towards the stairs. Natsumi was too focused on the giant that she didn't notice a spike in front of her. Natsumi immediately tripped. She managed to roll out of the way of the spike, but made a huge boom. The giant turned around and started running towards her laughing madly. Natsumi scrambled to her feet to start running. She headed for the stair case as the giant trailed after her. Natsumi saw there was a door, she tried to open it but it wouldn't open, instead a sign came out. Natsumi slowly read it.

"All those who wish to pass this door must defeat the guardian…" Natsumi cursed under her breath. She turned around.

"Come and get me!" Natsumi yelled to the giant who roared. She threw the crystals as a protective barrier around her. The giant crashed in and stumbled back while breaking the barrier. Natsumi ran. _He is too strong. _Natsumi thought. _There isn't a way to defeat him. _She watched as he caught up to her. _I'm so dead. _She turned to watch the giant raise his giant hand in the size of a fist down towards her.


	16. Chapter 15 Training For Bankai Part 2

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. (I wish I do.--.) The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya.

**Training To Bankai Part 2**

Natsumi felt a bright light appear before her. The giant roared with pain and stumbled back wards a few steps before sitting down onto the ground. _What just happened? _Natsumi asked herself and she looked around. There were crystals circling her each glowing a faint green light. The show around her casting a very bright light that had sliced rocks, the wall, and even the giant. It was cut in half and blood was gushing out onto the ground. The ground steamed. _Oh no! The giant's blood is made of acid. I have to get out of here quick. _She launched herself at the door going to the staircase expecting it to open. It didn't. Natsumi crashed. She launched herself at the door quite a few times. Each time the door wouldn't budge. Natsumi went all the way to the end of the room away from the acid. She ran forward. The door opened at the last second making Natsumi trip and sent her sprawling to the ground. She had a cut right on her thigh now. "Ow."Natsumi muttered. She thought she could hear the door laughing. Natsumi stood up. Her shinigami robe was torn in many places but the only cuts Natsumi had been on the thigh and on her shoulder. "Kuso." She cursed herself for her bad luck.

Natsumi looked around her new landscape. The heat was even bigger and there was a rotten stench in the air. Natsumi felt sick to the stomach. She suddenly felt glad she didn't eat anything. Natsumi felt something slimy and jerked only to find that her food had became rotten and her water became polluted. She dumped them onto the ground. _Ew. Talk about nasty. This place is getting worse and worse. Now I'm scared of how many levels there are. _Natsumi dusted herself and started walking around. To her amazement, there were barely any monsters in sight.

_Where is everyone? _Natsumi thought. Then she saw **IT.** **IT **was a huge slime monster. It was flattening against every corridor, crack in the wall. The stench was horrible and what was worse was the monster was see-through. She could see many other monsters inside. The monster dribbled all over the floor. The slime formed many tiny slime monsters. They looked like a big puddle except with arms. _Ew disgusting. _Natsumi thought as she looked at the monster. That was when Natsumi heard a roar from the distance. A lion with horns and a snake as a tail came soaring through the air to pounce onto the slime monster. The slime monster immediately swallowed the lion. The lion jerked once or twice before becoming still. Then it glowed brightly and slowly seemed to dissipate. Natsumi gasped and covered her own mouth to stop her scream. The lion was shriveling and drying up, the bones were showing, there was no blood. _Ew this is a terrible place, I wonder if I could dodge away from the monster. _Natsumi retched out. She watched as the monster grew in size only to shrink again

Natsumi turned slowly away from the slime monster and what seemed to be the children. She looked around for any other places to go through. _Every entrance to a different tunnel is being blocked just by the monster, the only way out is to battle or run back the way I came from back to Hitsugaya. No! I mustn't think of that. I must reach bankai I must! For the sake of everyone! _Natsumi slapped herself. The sound echoed across the wall. The slime monster immediately turned around. It slobbered all over the ground as it slowly wandered towards Natsumi. Natsumi quickly scrambled around to another rock. She was bleeding and felt nauseous. _This isn't good I feel nauseous, I can't faint right now. _Natsumi retched again at the smell.

The monster slobbered happily at Natsumi as she tried to stand on wobbly legs. Natsumi forced a crystal to glow and then threw it at the monster. It glowed brightly, as the slime monster reached out to grab it hungrily only to shrink back. _It's scared of light. _Natsumi thought. She grabbed another crystal and kept it glowing at the monster as it slowly shrank back. However, Natsumi had forgotten about the baby slime monsters. Two immediately latched onto her arm making the crystal drop from her hand and fade out. Natsumi started what seemed like sinking into the ground. She fell onto her back and could only wiggle helplessly as the slime monster came closer and closer with hands looming over. _I made a really bad choice today. _She thought. She closed her eyes and focused on the crystals in her pocket.

A bright, white light flew through the air, it shone around making the slime monsters dissolve slowly. It span around in circles like lights from a lighthouse. Natsumi opened her eyes to find it wasn't her crystals which was glowing but her. She was also being healed and some unknown force was automatically patching up the robe. _I'm glowing how did that happen? _Then Natsumi remembered how she had seen that lion glow. _I glowed just like the lion but I didn't think I would make the slime monster's disappear. That was weird. Maybe, crystals? _Natsumi reached into her pocket only to pull out a crystal orb. _A new level and a new weapon? Sweet, maybe the crystals that I had left merged together at the instance I started to get sucked. Then, as I added my power that I had left inside the crystal, it somehow made the globe glow which made me glow which…_ Natsumi stopped as the thoughts swirled around her head. _Too much thought not good. _She smacked her head a few time before moving on. _There are three tunnels which one should I choose? The first, second or third? _Natsumi thought to herself. Natsumi walked into the second tunnel to feel a cool air meet her, she immediately felt a chill go up her spine. Every step that Natsumi took, the air only felt colder and colder until Natsumi saw her breath in the frosty air. _What is going on? _Natsumi thought as she kept forward while shivering. Finally Natsumi came to the end of the tunnel.

Natsumi felt warm all of a sudden. She was glowing red and brightly. But the place around her didn't seem like that. She was in a cavern. The caver was icy white with snowflakes pelting down. There was a huge snow mountain in the middle. It was curved upwards like a set of stairs. _Woah! _Natsumi thought. She was surprised. Then Natsumi saw horses. They were pure white and fitted so perfectly into the image that it was almost impossible to see them. But the eyes of the horses were red. _Demon horses! _Natsumi thought. She had heard from Nakito about demon animals. They were powerful creatures that if you manage to tame one, which hasn't ever, happened you would become powerful.

One horse turned toward Natsumi and nickered softly. Natsumi walked slowly towards it as the horse looked at Natsumi with glowing red eyes of love. Then it charged. Natsumi immediately side stepped from the horse. It had suddenly grown many spikes all over its body. The spikes shot out heading straight for Natsumi. She dodged quite a few but one grazed her shoulder. _Darn! _Natsumi cursed. The horse was now blowing cold wind all over Natsumi. She felt her body stop feeling any sensations. She was frozen on the spot. _Must move! _Natsumi summoned the crystal globe into the air. It shone like the sun melting the snow. The ground was starting to appear. The horse walked a few step back startled. All the other demon horses did the same thing. _Come on globe! Let's do our thing! _The orb charged straight towards the horse. The horse disappeared from sight as it slid of right behind Natsumi. She whirled around just as the horse jumped. But the orb came first. It hit the horse and went inside the horse.

The horse jerked once or twice before becoming still. When its eyes reopened they weren't red anymore. They were pure blue with no pupil. _I see. The orbs job is to control whatever animal its user wishes to control. So right now, that would be this demon horse. Does that mean I can only get one choice from each of those three doors? _Natsumi thought a while. She summoned the globe back from the horse. Once out the horse fainted and rested on the ground for a long while. Natsumi ran of. This time she went through the first door. A hot air met Natsumi. Natsumi immediately felt herself starting to sweat. _It is so hot and steamy here. So different from the last tunnel. _Natsumi this time was in a jungle. There were vines creeping everywhere and wet mist rising from the ground. There were birds chatting in every single room. _Oh my, what is the demon I must face this time? _No sooner had Natsumi wonder did a eagle go rushing past her. She figured it was the demon because the eyes were blood red and it had the stench of human blood. _So this is the next one! It's attacking me! _Natsumi started running out of the room with the eagle at her tails. When she reached the exit of the tunnel, an invisible force field blocked the eagle and sent it back to the steamy habitat. Natsumi sighed and wiped her head. _Last tunnel. _Natsumi thought to herself but she failed to encourage herself. _I wonder what I would meet there? Warm or cold? _Natsumi couldn't wait to find out and she ran inside the last tunnel. Instead she found something totally unusual.

It was the same dungeon. Nothing had been changed but there were dolphins jumping in and out of the lava. They looked like lava themselves being like they were made of burning coal and molten rocks. The eyes were red as usual. _Whoa, these animals are so cool. Never seen them before. _The dolphins didn't seem to notice Natsumi and kept swirling in and out of the molten lava. Natsumi sat down feeling the safest right there on the ground. But she was wrong. The dolphins had jumped out from the ground right underneath Natsumi. She felt her robes get scorched. _What they came from under the ground! _Natsumi ran towards the tunnel where the dolphins didn't bother her anymore. _Ok now I can think of which demon I want. The horse was interesting but it might be ice and weak against Hikaze. Wait! All of them are weak or equal to Hikaze. They must have done that purposely for me. Wait till I get to you Hikaze! But that isn't the point. I think the dolphins should work….They are equal not weak. _Natsumi thought. She ran back inside. The dolphins were jumping around in their newly made holes. _One, two, three! _Natsumi threw the orb into the air. It landed inside a dolphin. The dolphin cackled once or twice before having the same blue eye. Natsumi then heard a voice. _Is this your final choice? _It asked. The voice was deep, loud and thunderous. The voice came from everywhere.

"Yes." Natsumi peeped. There was a lightning spark as it hit Natsumi. She felt zapped as new energy came. When Natsumi opened her eyes, she was not wearing her black shinigami robes anymore. Instead, it was red. There was a crisscross at her chest and a mesh covered her chest on top of the crisscross like a ninja suit. _This shall be yours and only yours for what you wear as your bankai. _The thunderous voice spoke. "What if I chose something else?" Natsumi asked. She looked around to see two floating robes. But they were different. A white kimono and what seemed like a robe made out of green leaf. "Oh," Natsumi replied. _You should know you can't change now, and let me tell you something. From this battle on, you shall think of the dolphin as your sword. At the third level you find the boss battle. Do not worry for you shall not be burnt in the lava. I can see you are worried about that. _The voice spoke and then shivered away. Natsumi looked at her dolphin. It stared back.

"Ok demon dolphins do your thing!" Natsumi yelled and rode on the dolphin. It immediately dived under the magma towards the third level of the dungeon.

One chapter done and the next chapter shall be the boss battle! You could probably guess who she would go against but the question is would she win? Stay tuned to find out on Star Lines of Destiny!

9


	17. Chapter 16 Boss Battle

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya.

**The Boss Battle**

Natsumi was shocked to find the lava cool as her demon dolphin swam towards an under lava gate. It was made out of gold and gave a startling bright light. The gate was very fancy with curves and loops as designs. However, the middle of the gate had a square piece. There were strange words written in the square of the golden gate. They seemed to be etched in by something inhuman as Natsumi looked towards it. _Probably something that Hikaze and Arunika made to scare me of as usual. _She touched the door. A jaw snapped at her. The door came to life and opened. Natsumi's dolphin swam through. It flipped its tails a few time to create a swarm, of lava that kept the gate open just in case it closed.

"Smart dolphin," Natsumi remarked. Her words sounded bubbly in the lava. The dolphin clicked some words in reply but Natsumi couldn't understand or make any out. Natsumi could only think of the lava around her and how her so-called bankai form could keep her safe from lava or fire. She was also wondering who would be at the boss battle at the end.

"Do you think we will win?" Natsumi looked down at the dolphin. The demon dolphin made no reply.

"You probably don't think so do you...?" Natsumi sighed. _If this dolphin doesn't reply that means that, the boss battle must be hard. Then yet again, the dolphins were teleported here so it can't exactly be possible for it to know who is in the end. _The sides of the wall started to cave inwards slowly and slowly. It was becoming dimmer and dimmer. Soon it was pitch black. Natsumi couldn't see anything but she could feel things. The cave was rough and was caving in on the two. Natsumi knew that this was going to be dangerous.

"Can you dive onto the land for a few sec? I think it's on top of us," Natsumi commanded her dolphin. It clicked and jumped making a whole at the top of the ground. The dolphin scraped its belly on the ground.

"Welcome Natsumi, you have gone far. Just by using all of the weapons we prepared for you, your power has increased by a lot. You have enough power to achieve bankai now. But the final test is to make us submit to your bankai," Natsumi heard a voice behind her. She turned around. Natsumi gasped and fell of her dolphin.

A fire phoenix and a tiger met Natsumi. "Hikaze! You were here all along. You too Arunika!" Natsumi ran towards the two but they moved out of the way.

"We are your enemies now, don't come near us," Arunika warned. Natsumi moved back.

"Then how can I fight?" Natsumi asked her two sword spirits. They shrugged.

"It's up to you. If we told you the battle would be too easy," Arunika warned again. Natsumi nodded. She went back to her demon dolphin.

"Come on get back under water I think I have a plan." Natsumi's dolphin immediately went down the hole into the pitch-black darkness.

"Dolphin, I want you to attack Arunika first by burning her by jumping out from under the ground. Then when Arunika becomes weak, we shall stab her. Once down it would be easy to get Hikaze, she can't harm you and she can't harm me. It's like a give away. I know them too much. I know their weaknesses and their strong points. It should be easy! Let's go!" Natsumi yelled. The demon dolphin jumped up again, making another hole in the ground. The ground melted down into the lava. The dolphin headed straight for Arunika. Arunika managed to side step the attack as the dolphin went back under into the lava. Natsumi and the demon dolphin could now pinpoint and estimate the location of Arunika as the sound of Arunika's step echoed into the lava.

"There!" Natsumi cried as her dolphin jumped up again. They scraped against Arunika's leg. As Arunika went for a quick bite at the head of the dolphin, it dived just in time.

"It seems Arunika is immune to the lava and burns of the dolphin…" Natsumi thought aloud under the lava again after her dolphin had managed to go again at Arunika but this time at the flank. Arunika jumped and pounced onto the dolphin knocking it onto its side. Natsumi was thrown of and she sprawled onto the ground. Natsumi immediately got onto her feet and ducked as Hikaze came after her with her claws wide open. At the last second however, Hikaze threw something at Natsumi. A circle of fire eloped Natsumi trapping her in the spot. The fire started to get closer and closer to Natsumi. She quickly grabbed a few crystals, put some power inside, and threw them at the circle. The fire spluttered and faded. Natsumi quickly ran to where her demon dolphin was. She heaved the dolphin onto its belly and jumped on. The dolphin quickly drilled a hole with its muzzle and dived. Natsumi felt a whoosh as the magma came; she also felt Arunika's teeth near her. Then sharp jagged things tore her shoulder from behind. Arunika turned to see a huge shaped teeth bite into her. However, it quickly melted in the magma.

_What was that? _Natsumi thought. She had never seen those two attacks that her sword spirits performed on her. _Is it that they actually grew more powerful along with me?_ Natsumi saw that her dolphin had some chip of rocks of its body and magma was flowing out. _Therefore, this is there "blood." _Natsumi took a piece of crystal and touched it to the cut. It immediately healed. _I can't injure the demon for my own sake, I have to let it go now._

"Get back up and go back down I have to face them myself." Natsumi commanded to her dolphin. It obeyed without question. Once up Natsumi commanded the orb to return to her. It did and the dolphin with a shake of its head, dived down.

"That wasn't a good choice to make," remarked Arunika.

"It is a good choice actually, you're not making the good choices," Natsumi retorted back. She grabbed some crystals and immediately charged at Hikaze. The crystals charged up into a fiery ball. Natsumi hurled them at Hikaze. Hikaze quickly dodged and came with a fireball. Arunika combined the fireball with a shadow ball. It created a dark, electric, and fiery ball that was huge and charging straight at Natsumi. She threw her orb into the air. It started to spin. The orb continued faster and faster till it became a huge blue fire ball. The ball crashed straight into the one that Hikaze and Arunika had conjured up. There was a huge explosion. Natsumi jumped back and coughed. She used her hand to push the smoke away but Arunika had appeared in front of her. Sharp metal claws appeared no where and started raking at Natsumi. Natsumi's arm was cut in many places along with her leg. She quickly grabbed a crystal to make a shield. The shield stopped the claws for a while letting Natsumi limp of to escape. But, she only ended up facing with Hikaze.

"Bad idea," Hikaze whispered before sending powerful hot winds at Natsumi. Natsumi felt herself being scorched. She was being pushed back and crashed into a huge rock. Natsumi couldn't stand up anymore. She wiped her forehead to see blood. _I can't do it anymore. _Natsumi realized. She then smiled as a thought came to her head.

"Look at you! How pitiful and weak! How could we have ever had you as our sword master!" Arunika roared. She and Hikaze took steps closer to Natsumi,

"You are wrong," Natsumi stood up with the help of her crystal. "I am not strong nor am I weak. But I know what I can do to beat you." Natsumi stuck a few crystals into her cuts to let them heal. She also wiped her blood onto some other crystals.

The crystals shot at Arunika and Hikaze. They had blood ribbons behind them and were a dark red color. Arunika and Hikaze sidestepped to find the crystals following them. The crystals circled Arunika and Hikaze, wrapping them up slowly and slowly. Then it disappeared into Arunika and Hikaze's body. Both of them were immobilized.

"Did I win?" Natsumi asked before falling onto the ground. She closed her eyes wondering if she will ever open them again.

Natsumi groaned. Somebody was waving light into her eyes.

"What?" Natsumi asked. She saw a smiling Hitsugaya.

"You passed your test that they set up for you," Hitsugaya nodded. "Congratulations." Natsumi looked around. They were back in the forest. The stars were twinkling up in the sky.

"I thought I died," Natsumi replied. She grinned. "But it seems I was spared." Hitsugaya nodded.

"Were you waiting for me the whole time?" Natsumi asked him.

"Of course! What else was I supposed to do?" Hitsugaya looked at Natsumi with a weird look. Natsumi didn't reply. She was still remembering the slime monster, the ogre, the dolphin and fighting her own sword spirits. _I never wish to be back there again._ Natsumi decided.

Natsumi and Hitsugaya spent a few hours talking about what she saw, what happened, and how Natsumi defeated many creatures. Then finally, Natsumi had went silent and stared at the stars. _The stars twinkle so brightly as if there is something joyous that just happened. However, at the same time many people died. Wait, the stars, did they twinkle when Nakito died?_ Natsumi pondered on that question for a while. She then heard a gentle snoring to her side. Natsumi turned to see a sleeping Hitsugaya. He was breathing very gently as Natsumi saw Hitsugaya's chest go up and down.

_Kawaii. Nakito was so lucky to get a boy like him as her fiancé. I wish he were. NO! Mustn't think about that! _Natsumi shook her head but her eyes still went to Hitsugaya. _Well one little kiss wont hurt would it? _Natsumi leaned forward towards Hitsugaya, there lips almost touched but Natsumi jerked back at the last second as Hitsugaya moved slightly. _I can't believe I'm in love with my friends fiancé, who is really annoying, and I hate. But all, his good side is kind and caring. His good side for Nakito that is. I guess I should get some sleep. Good night Hitsugaya, Arunika, Hikaze, Nakito and even you Nohaya. _Natsumi lay down on the ground. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. A shooting star flew down towards the ground as a rainbow of sparks came out.

8


	18. Chapter 17 Taiyouyama

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya.

**The Long Walk Up Taiyou-yama**

A bird chirped in the distance as a gentle wind sent the grass bowing. The sun was just rising right behind Taiyou-yama and a golden flare appeared. The Earth looked like it was being basked in a new light. A new day. Nohaya crept up from her sleeping bag. She looked around not seeing Natsumi and Hitsugaya. _Where did Hitsugaya go? Don't tell me he stayed with that wretched girl._ Nohaya treaded around. At once, a dragonfly flew right beside Nohaya.

"Aizen-sama wants your report now," The dragonfly told Nohaya. Nohaya walked and swatted it away.

"Tell Aizen-sama that the only report I have so far is that we have like he ordered let Nakito go. Hitsugaya hasn't seemed to notice me yet. We are going to Taiyou-yama today," Nohaya instructed.

"Understood. Aizen-sama shall wait for you up at Taiyou-yama. Until then, good luck Nohaya-san," With that the dragonfly took of into the air, buzzing. It went high and higher into the air before disappearing. _Now where was I? Oh, yes. To find Hitsugaya._ Nohaya looked around. Once noticing there was nobody in sight, she took some pink powder from her pouch and threw it into the air. The pink powder sparkled in the golden light before exploding. They then started to swirl around Nohaya, faster and faster.

"To Hitsugaya," Nohaya said and she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Nohaya reappeared where Hitsugaya and Natsumi were peacefully sleeping. When sleeping yesterday night, Hitsugaya had somehow managed to hug Natsumi. Now they were sleeping with Natsumi's hand on Hitsugaya's chest. Nohaya hissed with anger.

"Wait till Aizen-sama gets soul society! Nohaya yelled before running backwards towards camp. Her sudden outburst had woken up Natsumi.

Natsumi opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Hitsugaya. Her first reaction was to push herself away from him. She flung herself and Hitsugaya back. Then Natsumi quickly scrambled up and was about to run but someone held her arm.

"What just happened Natsumi?" Hitsugaya asked. His hair was pushed to one side. Hitsugaya shook himself and looked up at Natsumi.

"Oh, nothing! I just thought I saw something out there but it seemed like my imagination," Natsumi replied as she blushed. "You can umm let go of my arm now."

Hitsugaya quickly let go.

"Sorry," Hitsugaya stood up. "Should we go visit Nohaya? I think we left her alone long enough." Natsumi nodded. Her hair shone in the sunlight. The looked at each other for a few second before walking towards Nohaya and their camp. They walk was quiet and soothed Natsumi down. When they left the clearing, Natsumi could still feel her heart pounding. She was glad that Hitsugaya had not felt the pounding. Hitsugaya at the same time was hoping that Natsumi had not heard his heart pounding.

When they arrived at the camp, the two found Nohaya making breakfast. She was quietly humming to herself.

"We're back Nohaya. How was your time alone?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Perfect Hitsugaya taichou!" Nohaya smiled at Hitsugaya.

"Good," Hitsugaya answered. After breakfast, the three decided to get ready to get up Taiyou-yama. Natsumi packed all her stuff and took down the tent. Nohaya cleaned up the cooking utensils. Hitsugaya helped both of them. Finally, once ready, the three set of towards Taiyou-yama.

The mountain laid towering over them. It was so high; the tip seemed to be impossible to be seen by the naked eye. Taiyou-yama was also glowing with a bright light. Mist shrouded the top of the mountain.

"Do we have to climb the whole thing and finish the seal by tonight?" Natsumi asked.

"I believe so but we do not have to get down today," Hitsugaya answered. Natsumi caught a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well we might as well start climbing," Nohaya sighed and grasped onto a rock at the end of the mountain. She heaved herself up and started going higher and higher. Natsumi followed afterwards. The rocks were easy to grip but hard to become footrest. They were too sharp and dug into Natusmi's heels. _The rocks are cutting through my shoes. _Natsumi gasped as she felt another sharp sting from the rock. She saw Nohaya with the same problem. Both of them had not felt this sharp of a pain before. But, Hitsugaya was perfectly fine. He heaved himself up rock by rock, as if it was a daily routine.

"How can you climb like that?" Natsumi asked. She was already panting and the three were barely half way up.

"Hm. Practice," Hitsugaya answered but even the mountain rocks strain could be seen. Natsumi still went up but her power was waning little by little. By the time the three were three quarters up, Natsumi could barely climb along with Nohaya. They were falling behind very quickly.

Suddenly Natsumi tripped. It was too fast for her to grab a rock and she was suddenly floating in the air before feeling the air. Natsumi desperately tried to clutch something, but she couldn't. Natsumi felt the wind pass her before Hitsugaya grabbed the end of her shinigami robes. He used his sword as support as the two slipped. Nohaya turned around looking worried. Hitsugaya slowly heaved Natsumi up. Natsumi shivered at the near death experience.

"Don't give me a heart attack," Hitsugaya muttered.

"Sorry. I'm not as good as you," Natsumi countered before slowing climbing up towards Nohaya.

The three were heaving and panting when they reached the Light Temple. All around them were only clouds, the sun, and a clear blue sky. The mountain was still there but it looked different from under the ground and up in the sky. Up here, the mountain had grassy rolling plains. There were many yellow and red flowers sprouting. Natsumi also noticed that it was harder to breath. She took in some deep breaths.

"I know it's harder to breath up here but we have to get use to it, the seal are supposed to be hard to get," Hitsugaya whispered into Natsumi's ear, scaring her before walking away.

_That evil person. _Natsumi thought. _Arunika, Hikaze you had better help me this time. _

_We don't need to…this temple is different. I don't like it one bit._ Hikaze answered. Natsumi shrugged. _Well life is life. _She walked on after Hitsugaya and Natsumi. But, a surprise was waiting for the three. The temple was beautiful, with a gate of pure gold, the temple itself looked like an ancient Greek temple but made in gold.

"It's so pretty! I can't believe nobody knows about this place," Nohaya exclaimed in awe. Natsumi nodded. The scenery was indeed beautiful.

"Let's go in," Hitsugaya suggested without much emphasis. Nohaya and Natsumi nodded. The pointed for Hitsugaya to lead much to his dismay. Nohaya and Natsumi followed behind. The door was sturdy, pure gold. Weird floral designs covered the entire door. The door was outlined with angels holding trumpets high in the sky, flaring. The gate was glowing brightly and there was no doorknob or knocker in site. Hitsugaya walked up to the gate and touched the middle center of the door. The floral design immediately melted into the door way and a blue light replaced it. The gate started cracking and fell into pieces right in front of Hitsugaya. He inspected the inside before entering. Natsumi peered at the ruins of the gate and looked inside.

It was a long passage of brightness. They were in what seems like a dessert. But there was nothing but light and sand.

"It's so blank. The door it's in shambles," Natsumi said to Hitsugaya. He turned around.

"It will fix soon so hurry in," Hitsugaya replied. Natsumi nodded and hurried in with Nohaya. As Hitsugaya said, the gate immediately repaired itself up until it was new. The door looked like it had never been cracked ever. The three started walking through the hallway. After a while, Natsumi started noticing that there was nothing in here, no monsters, no warnings, nothing.

"How come there isn't any monsters?" Natsumi asked Hitsugaya. He shrugged.

"There is supposed to be but you're right, there isn't any. Seems very suspicious," Hitsugaya replied.

"Well if there isn't any _supposedly _then why don't we just run," Nohaya asked.

"Yeah," Natsumi agreed with Nohaya. Hitsugaya thought for a few nanoseconds.

"Ok," The three started running down the hallway. It was long with many curves and angles. But, there were still no monsters in site. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the three entered a vast room full of jewelry, silk and luxury items. At the middle on a golden throne was a chest.

"The chest must be the seal. But where are the guardians?" Hitsugaya thought out loud.

"We killed all of them," Natsumi heard a voice behind her and she quickly spun around. A man with silver hair and shuteyes was standing there. Beside him, a man with goggles. Beside that, man was another man with brown hair. The hair was wavy. What caught Natsumi's attention was whom he was holding bridal style.

"Nakito!" Natsumi and Hitsugaya gasped aloud. Nakito was unconscious, like a puppet being held in the man's hand. There was no sign of life in her.

"Aizen you bastard! Give her back!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"I'm sorry I can't. You have something we want to do too. We want all the people of the seals. But, we don't have anyone with the powers to release them. You do. If you release the seals I shall give you Nakito. She is under demon arts to sleep eternally until I wake her up or hand her to somebody else," Aizen exclaimed.

"It'll take you a while chibi (shorty) to get her back," The silver haired man said. The man with goggles remained silent. Natsumi saw Hitsugaya waver. This was the time when a man had to decide between order and love. _Which will he choose?_ Natsumi thought.

_**It's too obvious. He will choose Nakito. **_Arunika sighed. _**Wish he will choose you.**_

_Arunika! _Natsumi blushed.

"Fine. It is a deal. You can have the people and I get Nakito," Hitsugaya replied.

"Don't regret it later," Aizen, Tousen and Gin were disappearing.

"Quickly the seal," Hitsugaya commanded Nohaya. Nohaya was still in shock but she nodded quickly and reached the chest. She touched the chest and it immediately opened. The chest disappeared and a comet swirled around Nohaya. Nohaya closed her eyes for the trance to begin.

" Kikaru Hizaku is ready for judging. He shall turn into his true form as soon as possible. While that is happening the Light Angle awaits him." Nohaya slumped down to the ground. Hitsugaya heaved her up again.

"We can't go down with Nohaya like this. We shall stay the night here." Hitsugaya instructed Natsumi. For once, she didn't reply.

The night was very warm up in the mountain much to Nakito's surprise. Natsumi was snoring right beside her quietly and she couldn't sleep. Natsumi saw the faint outline of Hitsugaya out the tent so she walked outside. Natsumi was right. Hitsugaya was looking at the moon.

"Do you mind if I join?" Natsumi asked. Hitsugaya shook his head. Natsumi sat down beside Hitsugaya. After a while, Hitsugaya had leaned over onto Natsumi. She freaked at first as his head was on her shoulder but then she relaxed.

"You can get of Hitsugaya taichou," Natsumi said but when she looked she found him asleep.

"Kawaii." Natsumi thought.

9


	19. Chapter 18 Visions Abroad

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya.

**Poll: **Out of curiosity, which pairing have you liked more so far? Hitsugaya and Natsumi or Hitsugaya and Nakito? 

**Visions Abroad**

_Natsumi was in a room that was blank white room. She was floating in the sky, her form wavering from time to time. There in front of her was a gate. The gate was made of solid silver with vines and an angel at the top. There were loops and words on the door but Natsumi was not close enough to read. Natsumi was somehow afraid to open the gate. She did not understand why but her hands refused to touch the gate. The gate seemed frozen and sinister._

_Come on hand touch the gate. Natsumi told herself. She raised a hand but it faltered. Hurry! Hurry! Natsumi told herself. She lurched forward and touched the huge gate. Immediately the gate glowed brightly in a yellow flare. It burst into flames as the doors slowly creaked open._

_A hollows mask stared out at her. The mask was in a horrible state. It was mutilated. Then black hands reach out to touch her. They were long and stringy. The hands grabbed Natsumi and pulled her into the gate. For some reason, Natsumi did not scream or object. Natsumi went in without struggle._

_Inside the gate, Natsumi was in an alternate universe. She was in another place that was the same as Taiyou-yama. Natsumi saw another Hitsugaya but this one had black hair and brown eyes. There was another Nohaya, but this one had had blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw another Nakito far away, up in what seemed like an alternate realm. However, this Nakito had brown hair and inquisitive green eyes. Nakito was chained up in a dark gloomy cellar. Natsumi could not believe her eyes. She was suddenly frightened. Where am I? Natsumi wondered as she scanned around. She could not see the other her. Natsumi floated around sometimes, searching for herself. She could see the whole world in this image but there was no her. Anywhere._

_You cannot see yourself here… Natsumi turned around to see that voice._

_"Who are you? Show yourself!" Natsumi demanded._

_I am over here. Natsumi turned around to see a female, that seemed to be a demon. A black haired girl with pure white eyes. There was no pupil. She had red demon wings fanned out behind her. The sprouted from her back. Her teeth were fangs._

_You see, the Natsumi here is the Queen of Chaos with her trusty sword Arunika. I am Firia one of her loyal servant. She told me to take you there. After all, Hikaze was disposed of easily._

"_You're lying! I would never do that! Not me! Ever!" Natsumi yelled._

_Ha! You did not sound like that when you became the Queen of Chaos. After capturing Nakito the Queen of Light, you ruined Hitsugaya's heart. Now who is he with? Nohaya that is what! Firia cackled._

_"Liar! Liar!" Natsumi yelled. Firia was instantly beside her. Firia grabbed Natsumi's wrist as Natsumi yelped in pain. When Firia let go, Natsumi had a symbol on her wrist. A demons wing._

_Now you will always return to us one day when you die. That day, will be the day that ends Earth! Firia cackled. She then wavered and disappeared._

_"No!" Natsumi cried as she was being sucked forward into a vortex. The whole future played out in front of her. The future was red. Blood. Natsumi started screaming. She couldn't stop. The future was too scary. She kept on going and going and going on_

until she lurched up from her sleeping bag. Natsumi was panting hard. She had gone back to her tent yesterday night after Hitsugaya woke up. Natsumi scanned around to see if she had accidentally woke up Nohaya. Nohaya wasn't in the tent. _Good thing too. _Natsumi thought. She sighed. Natsumi's heart started to slow down until she looked at her wrist.

The Demon Wing was on there. Red bat wings with a faint black outline. When touched it was burning hot but Natsumi's skin was cold. _That wasn't any ordinary dream. _Natsumi realized. _It was almost real. _Natsumi shivered at the thought. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and opened the tent door. Natsumi gasped at what was in front of her.

The beautiful scenery had disappeared very quickly. There were no more flowers. There was no more light. The sky was gloomy and cloudy with grey clouds. The ground was just brown dirt. A wind was blowing around sending the dirt swirling higher into the air before falling down to the ground again. Natsumi looked around. Hitsugaya and Nohaya were eating breakfast in silence. Natsumi was surprised. Usually Nohaya would have been talking up a storm. Not today.

Natsumi quickly was dressed and walked up towards the two. She took some rice before sitting down.

"What is going on?" Natsumi asked between bits of rice.

"Since we broke the seal, this mountain will collapse sooner or later, so we have to hurry up," Hitsugaya explained.

"Then why are we being gloomy?" Natsumi asked.

"Cause, our plans have now been changed thanks to the appearance of Nakito," Nohaya retorted. "Now we can still activate the seals but with what? A heavy heart knowing we are helping the enemy."

"That isn't the point Nohaya I already explained to you. The problem is the mountain. We don't know when it is going to collapse." Hitsugaya explained.

"Then why don't we go down now," Natsumi retorted.

"That is where the next problem begins," Hitsugaya sighed. "The mountain is smooth now. No more jagged rocks as if to keep the seal breakers up here. I could go down with Hyourinnmaru but he can't carry you two on top of his head."

"I can't even do Shikai yet," Nohaya said. They both turned to Natsumi.

"Do you have anything that will help?" Nohaya asked.

"Well ummmm Hikaze would only be able to carry me," Natsumi said. Nohaya sighed.

_**No! You forgot about your bankai!**_Arunika appeared and whacked Natsumi. Natsumi dodged.

"My bankai?" Natsumi was now shocked. She had never seen her bankai form that was true.

_Yeah your bankai! You never saw it and this seems like a very bad time but we have to show it to you now! _Hikaze appeared and explained.

"Right," Natsumi looked around. Nohaya was staring intently and Hitsugaya was looking away. _Awesome timing you guys. _Natsumi said in her head. She heard a few snickers.

"Bankai…" Natsumi stated. She took out her sword as it glowed in a yellow light before shattering right before her eyes. A swirl of purple air surrounded Natsumi and moved closer and closer. Natsumi closed her eyes. When she opened them she was different. Natsumi had wings sprouting from the back of her head. Wings that were black and white. She had triangles all over her body. One across her left cheek, one on her hair that covered her right eye. Natsumi had fangs. She also had animal arms and legs with claws. Her arms and legs were furry. Natsumi looked in a puddle of water and she saw that she looked like a vampire except Natsumi was wearing a red robe.

Natsumi noticed she didn't have a sword. Beside her, Arunika had merged with Hikaze to make a chimera. A tiger with fiery phoenix wings and tail.

_**See. This is your bankai. I think it suits someone like you. Don't blame me. You can fly and I can carry Nohaya. **_The chimera spoke to her. _**When ever you need your bankai say "Sora ni ukabe oshiro kara kimera wo dase!" (The castle floating in the sky bring out the chimera!)**_

Then the chimera walked towards Nohaya. _**Get on. I can sense the mountains quake. **_Nohaya quickly nodded in fright and jumped on. Natsumi jumped up, to her amazement, she was flying. It felt weird for her to feel the beating of her wings on her head.

"Let's go!" Natsumi urged. The chimera jumped of from the mountain with Nohaya clinging for dear life. They started to spiral down the mountain. "Hitsugaya! Let's go!" Natsumi repeated. Hitsugaya turned. He gaped for a few second before nodding. Natsumi started to fly down from the mountain. It felt cool to fly so high up in the sky instead of climbing or being afraid to fall. The wind would still push Natsumi around but it was easy to go against the wind. Natsumi spiraled down the mountain as she paid close attention to her chimera. _This is so cool. _Natsumi gazed up to see Hitsugaya and Hyourinnmaru. She then continued to focus on flying down.

_I had never thought that I could actually fly one day. Especially by myself. It's like a dream come true. _Natsumi sighed as she gently went down. Her bankai dissolved into the air as Nohaya landed. Natsumi became her normal self again. Hitsugaya came down last. Like Hitsugaya said, the mountain was smooth and at the last second, it collapsed. Rocks started spraying everywhere. Hitsugaya had pushed the girls out of the way and then all three had scrambled of near some bushes to watch one of natures most terrifying epidemics. As the mountain collapsed, something rose from inside the mountain. Beautiful light streamed out from many angles as a glowing light rose up into the sky. An angel. With soft shimmering wings, it disappeared in a flash.

"It's the Light Angel that I released from the seal..." Nohaya gasped. "I never knew that the Angel was stuck inside the mountain. If it was then where does the Air Phoenix I released last time come out from?" A period of silence answered Nohaya's question.

"Could it be that the temple is destroyed each time the seal is released?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We didn't see the last one," Natsumi retorted. "But I can see your point. It does seem like that. But we don't have time to worry about it." Hitsugaya nodded.

"Do you know where we are going next?" Nohaya asked. Hitsugaya nodded again.

"Yeah, the Fire Seal. It is beside Honou Kazan (Blaze Volcano). This will be risky since I am ice, which will not work, and there is a chance that my water will evaporate. Also, none of us is strong against burning hot, molten lava," Hitsugaya sighed.

"What about acid or poison?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm not sure about that. It depends I guess if I think about it," Hitsugaya answered.

"How would we get there too?" Nohaya asked. Hitsugaya drew out a map from one of the bags they were carrying. He sat down to open the map. The girls sat beside Hitsugaya.

"Well, the only path I could find that would suit us well is this path." Hitsugaya pointed to a long road that split into forks in many places.

"How about over here? There are more villages, although it might take longer," Nohaya suggested.

"No. It would waste too much time. By then Aizen could have appeared to us again. He could hurt Nakito," Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I know you love her Hitsugaya-Taichou but we have to think about us too. To save Nakito does it mean killing us? Are we going to be sacrificed?" Natsumi asked Hitsugaya. He looked at her for a few seconds. Then Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I guess not. I understand your point. This path might be better," Hitsugaya, pointed to another path. It was winding through desserts and plains and through few villages. "This path will take longer then the first path I suggested but it will take shorter time then the path Nohaya suggested. Do you like this path?" Natsumi nodded. Nohaya did the same.

"It is decided then that we will take this route. I am sure we will find some interesting people and creatures. I have heard about them from other taichous." Hitsugaya closed the map. "Let us being."

"Yeah!" Nohaya yelled. Hitsugaya and Nohaya started to walk towards the road. Natsumi was about to follow them but she was stopped by another vision.

"_Firia!" Natsumi gasped out loud. The demon girl was still there. She was smirking._

_You are coming closer to us Natsumi. Yes coming closer. It will be soon. So soon that Nohaya will open our seal yes our seal and we shall take you through the gate once more. Yes. By then you will find your true self. Yes. _

"_I don't believe you!" Natsumi yelled._

_Will you believe me when the time comes for it to actually happen? You saw the future. You cannot change fate. Nakito had once entered the gate too. You see. And look at what happened to her now that she tried to object to us? I would listen if I were you. The darkness is stronger then the light. Firia disappeared. Natsumi slumped down._

She was back again. Somehow, her body had managed to be walking beside Hitsugaya and Nohaya. _Soon. Is Firia the fire seal or the dark?_

Thank you ppls for your reviews! Hope you continue to have fun reading Star Lines of Destiny!

10


	20. Chapter 19 Another Pawn In The Plan

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya.

**Poll: **Out of curiosity, which pairing have you liked more so far? Hitsugaya and Natsumi or Hitsugaya and Nakito?

**Important (Or not) News: **I am going to start writing a fan fiction about Nakito and Hitsugaya's childhoods, academy and being in the same division soon. Once it comes out, please read it!

**Another Pawn In The Plan**

The scenery had quickly changed after the three had left. The forest had slowly disappeared, changing from trees, to saplings, saplings to bushes and finally bushes to grassy rolling plains. As the scenery changed, so did the team. Nohaya had changed from her usual talkative self to becoming quiet, almost keeping secrets to herself. Hitsugaya had refrained to muttering a lot, Natsumi always heard many glimpse of Nakito coming out of his mouth. Natsumi was the only one that seemed near normal, but even she had changed. Natsumi was constantly staggering about thanks to weird visions coming in and out of her. Hitsugaya and Nohaya either did not notice her change or did not care. They continued walking and doing the unusual things.

_What is with the visions that keep coming and going! I cannot do anything. Our group has changed. It was as if Nakito destroyed something in us. The sanity of us. We are jabbering in our head and words come from our mouth but what reason are they coming? _Natsumi thought. Arunika answered for her. _**Well if you think about it, Hitsugaya had Nakito as his fiancée, for Nohaya, Nakito is her rival and for you she is a rival but the same time a friend. So, finding out she isn't dead gives Hitsugaya the chance to think he can get her back, Nohaya thinks oh no, she is back so I must get rid of her again and for you, probably I'm glad she is back but that means losing Hitsugaya. Am I correct? **_Natsumi paused. _Yeah. You are right. She has started the problems. However, I cannot blame her just for the fun of it. It is not her fault for my visions. _Arunika sighed. She disappeared from Natsumi's mind. Well at least Natsumi could not sense her anymore.

Hikaze then spoke to Natsumi. _You need to relax. Your friends all need to relax. Arunika knowing her is blaming this on Nakito but the truth is that the stress of the quest is our downfall. Suggest that we need to visit the towns and relax for a while. I promise you it will help._

"Ummmmm, Hitsugaya-taichou, and Nohaya," Natsumi said nervously. She did not feel comfortable all of a sudden. "Do you think that we might need to take a vacation from our quest?" Natsumi briefly paused.

"We can't rest; we have to finish this quest. Soul Society is counting on us," Hitsugaya answered.

"We need to rest Hitsugaya. I hate to say it myself seeing how _Nakito _is trapped and defenseless but we cannot continue just with the mission. You all know how my powers are sucked out every time I activate the seal and destroy it. If we continue each time, eventually I will die. I still feel weak from the last light seal. Who knows what will happen at the fire seal?" Nohaya asked. Her voice talked about Nakito in a menacing voice. Hitsugaya paused.

"Does it hurt that much?" Hitsugaya asked softly. Nohaya nodded. "Settled. We shall relax at some of the villages we pass by, but **not for long.**" Hitsugaya said the last three words slowly. The two girls sighed. Natsumi remembering her manners bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu taichou, (Thank you)" She said. That was when Natsumi was struck again. She felt herself burning. Pictures going black. _Am I fainting? _Natsumi wondered to herself.

_You dare to disobey us! A voice shouted at Natsumi forcing her around. Firia was standing there, hands crossed looking angry. Flame was flickering around her._

_"What do you mean disobey you? I just want less stress," Natsumi shouted at Firia. She was shocked when Firia slapped her across the cheeks._

_The more you rest the more time it takes you to see your true destiny, your identity. Oh, no mistress will not be happy. Do not forget I will always know where you are with the demon wing so do not try running away. Firia walked of into the distance as Natsumi was pulled back_

Into reality. Nohaya was looking at Hitsugaya in shock. Neither of them had noticed Natsumi's sudden disappearance into her visions. At first Natsumi sighed but then she looked carefully at the two. It was immediate that Nohaya was in state of shock because of what Hitsugaya said. _The question is what did he say?_

"How could you call me loud and annoying? I. I. Without me, you would not be able to do anything! You would not have the seal broken! How could you! I. I." Nohaya ran of ahead of Hitsugaya and Natsumi on the road. Natsumi saw Nohaya wipe a tear from her eyes with her sleeves leaving a dirt smudge.

"What did you do?" Natsumi asked after Nohaya was out of site.

"She was yapping of about you and Nakito like she was my boss or something. I would take some criticism but she went far to say that Nakito might be helping Aizen!" Hitsugaya said.

"You know you have to say sorry to her sooner or later right? Yamamotou- taichou won't be happy that the mission was canceled cause of a dispute over Nakito," Natsumi asked.

"Yeah I know," Hitsugaya, said nothing else after. Nohaya had either shunpooed far or ran a long way. What ever happened, Nohaya was nowhere to be seen.

**Somewhere else…**

"Yakusho! Yakusho! Yakusho!" Nohaya yelled around. She was in a dead forest, full of moss and stumps, no green trees towering up, branches broken. Nohaya had teleported. There was a scamper and rustling of leaves before a boy came out from a bush. He looked the same age as Natsumi, Hitsugaya, and Nohaya. The boy had chestnut colored hair that fell down around his face and covered his eyes. He had glistening brown orbs that caught the sunlight very well.

"Nohaya, it would be nice if you will stop yelling my name about. I can hear you quite well you know. What is the panic? Aizen is not calling all out war is he? Well it doesn't sound like him to do that anyway," The boy yawned.

"Dear sweet Yakusho, this isn't about Aizen. It is about your friend Nakito and her hooligan of a fiancé Hitsugaya. That boy called me loud and annoying! How could he," Nohaya hissed.

"Now, now Nohaya, there is no point in yelling. We all know you aren't loud and annoying. When the day comes, I will beat him up, kill him so don't worry now. You have to go back soon don't you? When they go at least 2 miles without seeing you, that new girl will be suspicious," Yakusho replied. He had a dreamy look in his eyes. Nohaya sighed.

"You're half asleep dummy. This Hitsugaya is strong; you can't kill him that easily," Nohaya sighed.

"I am the wind for a reason you know. The wind can go anywhere without getting killed," Yakusho yawned again.

"The wind feeds the fire; you will feed Natsumi's fire. You shall make it blazing high up into the sky," Nohaya said.

"Well then we will need as much help as possible from the people who gained their sword from the seals don't we?" Yakusho inquired.

"It won't be easy but we shall make it. Can you make it to the fire seal soon? Just to scare Hitsugaya and Natsumi a little. It shouldn't do much harm," Nohaya asked.

"Yeah, sure. What ever. As you, please Nohaya. Your wish is always my command," Yakusho nodded.

"Thank you dear Yakusho. How is Nakito doing? Have you been treating her kindly?" Nohaya asked.

Yakusho shook his head. "You know the answer quite well there Nohaya. I am not allowed to go near her in fear that she will convince me to join her once more. She is under the care of Ulquoirra and should be fine for the time being. Nakito is different from our childhood. She is like me, a dreamer,"

"That is because of Aizen's demon art on her, she is now his puppet without knowing. He hasn't pulled the string yet on her, but when he does, Hitsugaya won't like his ending," Nohaya giggled.

"The string that causes the puppet to wake will be pulled soon right? I can't wait to watch. Is your journey almost done? I want to leave this dreaded forest soon," Yakusho replied.

"Four more seals. Just wait longer my dear Yakusho, and then you and I will have what we want. We will be the King and Queen of the chessboard in our games, not Aizen's," Nohaya whispered.

"I never knew we had a chessboard. Seems so long. Yes, a chessboard with our friends and we shall not lose easily. They are pawns of our chessboard and we are Aizens pawns." The voice trailed of into the wind as it blew around, flying.

7


	21. Chapter 20 Forbidden Secret

The Story of Destiny

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya. Sorry for the late story.

**Important Poll That Will Determine The Ending:** Which pairing have you liked more so far? Hitsugaya and Natsumi or Hitsugaya and Nakito?

**Important (Or not) News: **I am going to start writing a fan fiction about Nakito and Hitsugaya's childhoods, academy and being in the same division. Once it comes out, please read it!

**The Village with a Forbidden Secret**

Natsumi washed herself quietly in the stream. It was afternoon and the brazen sun was burning her back. Natsumi and Hitsugaya had just set out southward towards the Fire Seal. Natsumi had slapped herself on the forehead at her stupidity. Of course the fire seal would be down south, it was fire and fire meant hot. Yet Natsumi had not thought of anything until she felt the sun heating up her back. _Curse the stupid black shinigami robes._ Natsumi had thought to herself. However, there was no point in thinking any more.

She had cherished the moments with Hitsugaya while denying so to herself before Nohaya had came back. However, this Nohaya was quieter as if she was thinking about some plan. It had creep Natsumi at first to see someone so hyper and attach over Hitsugaya to suddenly change. Natsumi had become suspicious but Hitsugaya had waved it away. She understood our place in life that is all he had said. Natsumi had felt the familiar wave of annoyance rush through her but she dropped the subject. Now, they were resting and Natsumi was taking a bath in the stream.

Her long brown hair fell down as streams of water dripping. Natsumi grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself up. She put back on her shinigami robes before entering back to the camp. Hitsugaya was just sitting cross-legged leaning against a tree and staring up at the sky. When Natsumi looked around, she did not catch sight of Nohaya. While still drying her hair Natsumi asked, "Where is Nohaya?"

"I don't know," Hitsugaya replied bluntly, as he shifted his eyes from the sky towards Natsumi. "She probably saw you leaving the stream and went to wash."

"Oh. If that's so I'll just," Natsumi meant to finish with train but what she really wanted to do was side step and disappear for a while. She didn't have time to say neither before Hitsugaya interrupted her.

"You'll run of," Hitsugaya finished the sentence for her.

"Umm no. I'm going to go of and train?" Natsumi answered as she shifted her eyes. Too bad. Hitsugaya caught that look.

"You're lying. Well train with me then," Hitsugaya's eyes pierced Natsumi's as he said those words.

"But, you're a captain and I'm just a shinigami…I don't even think I have a seated number yet," Natsumi muttered the last few words.

"You have bankai, its enough. We won't go that far into fighting. It's just simple sword movements. Your two swords and spirits may be strong but if you have no good swordsmanship you will not manage," Hitsugaya replied. He never tore his gaze away from Natsumi. She found this a little bit uncomfortable and looked away.

"Well look Nohaya just came back!" Natsumi pretended to yell happily, as she grabbed Nohaya's arm and dragged her beside her. _This way I won't have to train with creepy eyes over there._

"What are you doing?" Nohaya hissed at Natsumi yanking her arm away from Natsumi's grasp. Natsumi ignored her.

"We should get going then right?" Natsumi motioned towards Hitsugaya. He glared then blinked before lifting himself up.

"Fine. Natsumi sooner or later you will have to train," Hitsugaya, sighed. He immediately exited the clearing with Natsumi and Nohaya chasing after him.

"Don't you use me as an excuse again!" Nohaya hissed before walking ahead.

"Not like I would want to," Natsumi muttered under her breath as she purposely set the distance from her and Nohaya. Hitsugaya sighed as he heard those two behind him. _Would they ever learn? _

The three found themselves at a village while on their wandering. Natsumi and Nohaya had bickered the whole time prompting a very annoyed Hitsugaya to snap at them. This caused a chain reaction of events leading up to Natsumi and Hitsugaya being mad at each other again and Nohaya ignoring everyone including random people in the village that said hi to them right now.

Hitsugaya politely said hi to them but for Natsumi it seemed that he was searching for a specific destination. _Where is he going? _Natsumi wondered as she saws Hitsugaya seemingly look around. She watched as he walked by a house and recognition spread across his face. Natsumi studied the house.

A plain looking house that actually looked quite rundown. The house was brown and paint was peeling. The roof also had tiles stripping of and while Natsumi watched, a tile fell. _This place doesn't seem safe. _Natsumi thought as she watched the house. Hitsugaya must have decided it was for he knocked on the door of the house. Nohaya on the other hand looked surprised.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Why are you knocking at air?" Nohaya asked. _Eh? Air? There is a rundown house there. Is she blind or something?_ Natsumi thought.

"There is a rundown house Nohaya not air," Natsumi stated. "Can't you see it?"

"I only see air," Nohaya simply stated.

"It's none," Hitsugaya finally spoke to the two girls.

"None? That isn't possible," Natsumi, answered.

"It's an illusion. Someone owns this house. I know her because she had helped Nakito long time ago. The point of this illusion is those who can't see it can't enter. Therefore, Nohaya you can't enter. Natsumi sees a rundown place but the truth is this isn't that either but I assume it's a new illusion for this is what I see too. In fact this house is like any other house we see around us," Hitsugaya explained.

"So it's a special house only special people can see," Natsumi repeated.

"That's not it. Only people that need to go in can see this house. Other's see nothing here. Notice that is why there is no house after this," Hitsugaya repeated while adding new thoughts. Natsumi looked and found that what he said was true.

"I get it now," Natsumi stated.

"Nohaya you wait outside. Natsumi your coming in there with me," Hitsugaya instructed. Nohaya looked disappointed but she slowly nodded her head and immediately sat down. Hitsugaya knocked on the door again.

"Ah, nice to see you again Hitsugaya-san. Instead of Nakito-san, you seem to have brought someone new. Who is this young lady?" A grandma appeared when the door opened. The grandma was holding onto a wooden cane. She had her silver hair up in a bun. Her face was wrinkly but she smiled and she glowed gentleness and warmth. The grandma was wearing a red kimono with white outer lining and a blue sash. Natsumi was waiting for Hitsugaya's usual its Hitsugaya taichou to you but she didn't hear it.

"Nice to see you again Grandma Hiko. This is Natsumi. I'm not here to visit. I have questions for you. Just like last time it's about that demon," Hitsugaya urgently said. Grandma Hiko ushered those two in. Hitsugaya was right. The inside looked much larger compared to the outside. It was grander too with a chandelier, spiraling staircase, and huge rooms with glass paintings.

"Come sit here. I will get tea ready," Grandma Hiko stated as she left the two to sit and relax at the kotatsu. They both sat across from each other.

"Who is she?" Natsumi inquired. "What is the demon?"

"I'll answer your questions later. You'll find out soon enough anyway. Don't be too emotional like the usual you," Hitsugaya sighed.

_Emotional! So not! _Natsumi felt her temper flare but she cooled it down quickly to the best of her ability. Grandma Hiko later came back with tea and she sat down between those two.

"Have you told Natsumi-san about what we will be talking about?" Grandma Hiko said as she smiled while sipping on tea. Her eyes never opened creeping Natsumi out. _Who doesn't open their eyes?_

"No. I was hoping you would. I can't explain it right now because I don't want to bring painful memories," Hitsugaya simply said.

"Is that so," Grandma Hiko continued smiling, "Then I guess I will say. Did you ever notice anything weird about Nakito-san?"

"No," Natsumi replied.

"Well let's say like when she seemed more animal like than human," Grandma Hiko pushed.

"Well…oh! Yea…when she got mad at me and Hitsugaya-taichou…her eyes turned red!" Natsumi's eyes opened wide as she remembered that crimson eyes of Nakito's that was almost haunting.

"So you have noticed a little. Nakito-san when she was alive back in the human world, she was a priestess cleansing demons and sending them into peace. Her life was ended by a panther demon with coal black fur and crimson eyes. The demon had merged with her soul killing her in the process and letting her live at the same time. The Nakito-san you see now is only half of her. The panther had eaten the other half. She fights the panther all the time even though you do not see it. Those red eyes are examples of when she loses a little bit of control. There are other times when she becomes more panther like," Grandma Hiko begun. "Hitsugaya-san and Nakito-san came here a few years ago. Back then, I had placed a seal on Nakito-san's back to help her control the demon more."

Natsumi nodded slowly. She looked at Hitsugaya who seemed relaxing with his eyes closed.

"Nakito has a panther demon inside her. Is that what you're saying?" Natsumi tried to confirm.

"Yes. So now what is the problem?" Grandma Hiko looked at Hitsugaya. He cleared his throat.

"She's been taken by Aizen to Hueco Mondo. The place with the hollows, Arrancars and Espadas," Hitsugaya explained. Natsumi watched in surprise as Grandma Hiko's eye suddenly opened wide and she stood up to the best of her ability.

"Nakito-san is in danger Hitsugaya-san! Aizen-san has the Hougyoku right? If he uses it on Nakito-san! She could be the first Espada that is merged with Shinigami! That could be the most terrifying weapon ever. She'd be around the strength of a Vastro Lordez for all we know even higher!" Grandma Hiko explained.

"I know that Grandma Hiko. Calm down. I was wondering if that was possible so I came. It seems it is. Thank you. We will leave now," Hitsugaya stated. Natsumi sensed worry in his eyes. Grandma Hiko stopped both of them.

"Give me your hand Natsumi-san," Grandma Hiko instructed. Natsumi looked at Hitsugaya who nodded. Natsumi put out her hand as Grandma Hiko grabbed it and looked at the bat wing.

"You have an interesting prophecy behind you. Just like Nakito-san. You two have interesting life journey that nobody else will ever experience. This bat wing is a gift and a curse. Use it properly and you can save Nakito-san. Don't and you can't. Let me give you this," Grandma Hiko reached in her pocket and took out a glowing blue orb. She placed it on top of the bat wing. Nakito felt a searing pain and saw darkness before she saw that the bat wing had appeared as a bracelet instead of a tattoo. She could now take it of. "You can put it on and of so that the communication between you and the person who gave you this lessens. It will come in helpful. I won't trouble you two any farther." Grandma Hiko stood up and let those two leave.

"She's like a sorcerer isn't she?" Natsumi realized once they exited the house.

"Yes. One of those that are rare and real," Hitsugaya, replied as the two went to meet Nohaya.

8


	22. Chapter 21 Trespasser

**Star lines of Destiny**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any of the Bleach characters in this story. The only person I own is my OC character Natsumi and Nakito and right now Nohaya.

**Important (Or not) News: **I am going to start writing a fan fiction about Nakito and Hitsugaya's childhoods, academy and being in the same division soon. Once it comes out, please read it!

**Trespasser**

Natsumi frequently glanced at her bracelet as the three continued their journey. It was irritating; the bracelet kept rubbing against her skin, making it itch. She wanted to take it of but Hitsugaya had stopped her.

_Flashback_

_After leaving the house, Natsumi immediately, reached for the bracelet to wrench it of her wrist. There was no way she wanted to keep those weird visions that she had in her head. Natsumi was stopped by Hitsugaya as he put his hand over her hand. The two immediately stopped walking as Natsumi stared at Hitsugaya, slightly annoyed. However she was curious why he did that._

"_What is it Hitsugaya-taichou?" Natsumi asked. Hitsugaya shook his head. "Don't take it of."_

"_It's my seal I can choose what I want to do with it," Natsumi immediately hissed back. Hitsugaya just argued back in a calm and deadly voice. "Not in this case. I'm your captain and I say you must not take that bracelet of until needed. This is an order."_

"_At least tell me why," Natsumi replied as she pushed Hitsugaya's hand away from her own. She then lowered the arm with her bracelet towards her side. Natsumi took in a few deep breaths to calm herself._

"_Did Grandma Hiko not mention that it could be used as a gift too? That is one reason. One more reason is that, keeping it on might help us figure out something about Nakito," Hitsugaya replied. His voice had softened; and was lightly sprinkled with a tiny crumb of hope. Natsumi look away from his eyes, her heart feeling mixed emotions._

"_You would give up everything for Nakito wouldn't you," Natsumi whispered in an angry tone. Hitsugaya looked at Natsumi questionably. "Did you say something?"_

"_I comprehend Hitsugaya-taichou," Natsumi replied with a firm voice as she shook her head. Nohaya stood not far away. Her ears snatched every single word that had been spoken between those two. She needed an alteration of plans._

_End of Flashback_

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Nohaya's irritating voice drew Natsumi's attention away from her bracelet. She tore her gaze away from it to focus on what Nohaya and Hitsugaya's exchange was going to be like.

During the whole time after Natsumi and Hitsugaya had left the house, Nohaya had not made any gesture or suggestion of what she was pondering. Nohaya had not spoken a single word and Natsumi as typical had gotten mistrustful. However, Hitsugaya had made no motion either. In fact, not all three had spoken a single word since they left the house. Nohaya's voice was the first to slice through the silence that had devoured the three.

"Yes, Nohaya-san what is it?" Hitsugaya enquired as he stopped walking and turned to face Nohaya. It was during that time that Natsumi turned around to view in the surroundings. She had not become aware of until now, but the land was getting barren. There were fewer and fewer signs of any type of vegetation.

"When will we arrive at the next village Hitsugaya-taichou?" Nohaya asked. It was an innocent question, but to Natsumi, there was a deadly secret beneath the question. Hitsugaya didn't seem to have noticed. "In a few hours or so if we stay at this pace and if we speed up around one hour."

"What if we slow down?" Natsumi asked. She got a glare from both people in front of her. _What it was a normal question just like Nohaya! Why am I the subject for glaring?_

"We will ignore that question since I will not allow us to slow down," Hitsugaya continued walking again. Natsumi glared at his back while Nohaya turned around with a light smirk on her face.

_What is with this? Why do we always end up doing something friendly and then immediately start arguing and glaring at each other? Is there something wrong? Wasn't everything good when Nakito was here? I hate this so much! I hate this! _Natsumi screeched in her head.

_**You do know that your voice resonates very deafeningly in your head right?**_Arunika immediately complained after Natsumi's yelling. _**I could be deaf very soon and then you won't be able to summon me as you wish!**_

_Arunika, you do realize we cannot go deaf anyway._ Hikaze replied from somewhere in Natsumi's head. The two sword spirits immediately started bickering.

_**How do you know we can't go deaf?**_ Arunika asked in a mocking voice. Hikaze's answer was calm. _Because not a soul I know of has gone deaf._

_**Well you are so evil you probably don't know anybody but me! **_Arunika once more argued her voice slowly rising. Hikaze stayed calm only stirring the anger inside Arunika. _I think I know more people than you do. You've been a hollow for half your life. Hollows don't have friends._

_**Moreover, what makes you so sure that Hollows don't have friends? **_Arunika decided to point out a flaw in Hikaze's argument. However, Hikaze immediately covered it up. _Well unless you say hi by ingesting each other. Then I guess you could make friends._

_Can you two stop arguing too? I'm sick of this! I'm sick of arguing!_ Natsumi silenced the quarrel immediately. The two immediately became silent inside Natsumi's head. Natsumi sighed. She had established that this world was getting inferior by the second, much to her great annoyance.

Rustle. Rustle. Natsumi looked around. The two in front of her had not noticed the eerie rustling sound. The landscape was flat. There was no way that anything could give rustling sounds. What was it then?

"Did you two hear rustling?" Natsumi called in front to Nohaya and Hitsugaya. Both stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. Hitsugaya promptly replied. "No."

"Are you hallucinating because of the heat?" Nohaya spoke in a worried voice but Natsumi knew that as an insult. She was about to shoot out another one but Hitsugaya interrupted her. "Natsumi-san you must have imagined things. This place is flat like a plain there is no way there would be any sound of rustling."

Hitsugaya continued walking once more. Nohaya followed behind him like an obedient puppy. Natsumi stuck out her tongue at Hitsugaya but she did agree with him. There was no way there could be rustling sounds. _Maybe it is my imagination. _Natsumi reassured herself as she continued walking.

Rustle. Rustle. The sound came once more. Natsumi stopped and looked around. Hitsugaya and Nohaya stopped too and they turned around. Natsumi was expecting them to have heard it too however their facial expression told otherwise. Hitsugaya had his arms crossed. "Are you that eager to slow us down?"

"No," Natsumi bitterly replied in an angry tone. She didn't have much other time to answer before there was a sudden explosion and Hitsugaya pushed Natsumi down towards the ground. Natsumi coughed as the smoke engulfed Hitsugaya and her.

As the smoke slowly cleared, Natsumi squinted to make out a figure. It was a boy with brown eyes and chestnut coloured hair. Whomever this boy was, he shunpooed over until he was around two meters away from the group. Nohaya was on one side of him, Hitsugaya and Natsumi on the other. Natsumi looked up from where she was lying down towards Hitsugaya. Why was his face so stricken? The boy was smirking; he was holding his zanpakuto in a relaxed position near his shoulder. "Yo, shorty! It's been a while! So you ditched Nakito for a new girl eh? I knew I shouldn't have let her go."

"Yakusho!" Hitsugaya could barely conceal his surprise. Natsumi noticed Nohaya's small smirk from the edge of her vision. She decided to let Hitsugaya have a wonderful reunion with this stranger. Natsumi was going to find more about Nohaya's "smirk". Hitsugaya continued talking with a surprised voice. "I thought you."

"You thought I died? Go figure. You never really cared about me anyway. All you had to do was lure Nakito away from our group. I could never forgive you for that. Well you know what? While you two were of in Seiretei thinking I was dead, I joined the Shinigami academy. I gained my own zanpakuto while keeping away from your peering eyes. Guess it worked huh? Good thing cause I want revenge!"

Natsumi didn't like the wild look in Yakusho's eyes. She could barely dodge out of the way, as Yakusho's zanpakuto clashed with Hitsugaya's. Natsumi used that opportunity to go over towards Nohaya. She punched Nohaya without a second thought. Nohaya only screeched at Natsumi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why were you smirking? Who is this guy? Tell me everything you know!" Natsumi stated towards a flustered Nohaya as she grabbed Nohaya's shoulder and shook her hard. Nohaya tried to push Natsumi away. "Let go of me! He was a classmate at my school okay? I don't know anything else because he just mysteriously disappeared. I wasn't smirking! I was smiling because I was glad to see he was alive! I didn't know he was going to fight Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Sure you were!" Natsumi was about to punch Nohaya again but a sudden explosion from behind surprised her. Before she knew it she was dragging Nohaya out of harms way. "Fine the, do you know anything about his zanpakuto."

"No, he didn't have one back at the academy," Nohaya innocently replied. "You should go fight since you have a sword spirit."

"Me?" Natsumi squeaked in reply. Nohaya nodded. "Yes you!"

Nohaya was about to push Natsumi into the battle, hopefully killing her, however Yakusho suddenly moved away from Hitsugaya. Both of them had cuts and were slightly bleeding but it seemed they were near par in battle and that none of them was going to die anytime soon. Hitsugaya and Natsumi were surprised when Yakusho sheathed his sword. "You're not going to fight anymore?"

"Nah I would really like to pulverize you right now and have the triumph of seeing you dead, but, that's for some other day. After all, I need to get Nakito to see it happen," There was a brief sweep of wind before Yakusho disappeared. He didn't leave any traces and Hitsugaya could only blankly stare at the spot where Yakusho had been. Hitsugaya's face was grim and his fists were clenched.

There was a pause of silence. Then Natsumi decided to ruin it.

"Wait, you had a rival?"

* * *

Sorry for super late update! I don't even know if anyone is reading this story anymore...oh well it's for fun~ Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!


End file.
